Code: Pridelands
by Dragoon182
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors have been through many fights, getting through each one together. But will they be ready for what is about to come their way, and survive the changes when they are sent into a world XANA created? Complete! No flames please!
1. Mother Nature attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries, her site is advertized on my profile. Thank you for your time and attention!

Note: This is the first time that I have written a fic that was inspired by art, so bare with me please!

Chapter 1

Mother Nature attacks

A strong wind whipped at the trees, leaves flying in all directions, the grass moved back and forth violently as if they were having a random muscle spasm. The dark sky above sent a message to all citizens, people were safe in their homes as the sky continued to darken more and more. The trees did their best to stand strong in the wind, but some unfortunately failed this task as others lost branches that fell to the ground with a thud or a crash.

The wind picked up blowing even harder than before, the trees groaned as they were more than tired of the relentless wind at their backs. No one dared to be outside, they'd be blown away in no time at all. Suddenly lightning lit up the dark sky and thunder roared right after, rain started to come down hard, but it quickly worsened. The rain began to attack the ground, each drop of rain was quickly followed by another. The streets were already slippery making it hard to drive about the city, if dared to even go outside your front door.

People watched the storm from the safety of their homes, watching the intensity of the wind and rain as lightning continued to light up the sky and thunder roared with anger. Rain continued to fall rapidly to the ground, the streets were now even worse than a moment ago, people were glad that they decided to stay inside. The large school of Kadic stood in the middle of this harsh storm, the students were a little worried that the storm could worsen at any moment. But most sat their windows watching the storm or talked with their friends, two males also watched the storm out their dorm room window. The brown haired male was leaned back up against the wall as his roommate stared out the window.

" Man this storm's a big one." Odd stated

" Worse I've seen since I left home." Ulrich replied

" It's a good thing we're in here and it's out there." Odd stated

" And it's a good thing Yumi left before the storm got so bad." Ulrich said

" And the good news is that XANA hasn't attacked." Odd stated

" A very good thing too, I wouldn't want to go out there." Ulrich said pointing to the window

Ulrich situated himself as he worked on his homework, Odd's dog Kiwi napped on the floor as the storm raged outside the large school.

" I wonder how Einstein's doing on the program." Odd stated

" Last I knew he was stuck, he' missing something I guess." Ulrich replied

" I hope he can finish it, we don't want Princess being linked to XANA forever." Odd said

" Trust me she doesn't enjoy being linked to him, she wants XANA to be shut down, to her XANA has done enough harm." Ulrich stated

" Of course he has, that evil super computer has been a thorn in our sides for long enough." Odd said

Ulrich nodded, he agreed with Odd fully, XANA had done enough harm to last everyone for the rest of their lives. Ulrich put his History book on the floor after finishing the questions the class was assigned, he then opened his Math book.

" Did Aelita help you with your Math, after all you are a little behind on your work." Ulrich asked

" She made it a lot easier for me, the teacher was making it too hard for me to understand." Odd replied

" It's easy once you get the hang of it, but the teacher does make it harder than it needs to be." Ulrich said

Odd stretched and laid on his bed, he stared at the ceiling as another roar of thunder sounded.

" Once we free Princess, we won't be able to fight monsters anymore, and I think that it's the best part of the job." Odd stated

" True, but we can't keep XANA activated, it would be far too dangerous." Ulrich said

" Very true my friend, but at least we can live normal lives again." Odd stated

" Nothing is normal about you Odd." Ulrich replied

" True, but you guys would be lost without me." Odd retorted

" Every group needs comedy I guess." Ulrich said

Across the hall...

" Are you sure that this isn't XANA's work Jeremie?" Aelita asked

Thunder sounded right after lightning lit up the dark gray sky, the rain was pounding against the window as the trees outside swayed about violently.

" I'm sure Aelita, it's just a storm moving through." Jeremie replied

Aelita knew that Jeremie was never wrong when it came to things like this but she stayed under the blanket that Jeremie let her cover up with earlier. Jeremie typed on his keyboard endlessly, trying to figure out what he was missing, but he wasn't getting anywhere fast.

" You should take a break Jeremie, after all you've working hard on that thing for hours now." Aelita stated

" True, I can figure out things tomorrow." Jeremie replied

The male saved what progress he made and shut down his computer, plus he knew that the power could go out due to the nasty storm that raged outside, he didn't want to loose his progress and start all over again. Jeremie sat down on his bed seating himself next to Aelita, he smiled as she continued to hide under the blanket. Aelita was still a little confused when it came to living on Earth, so this was new to her.

" You can come out Aelita, you're safe in here." Jeremie stated

Aelita slowly sat up, putting the blanket to her shoulders, she was still a little nervous, but she trusted Jeremie fully. After watching the storm for two hours, the thunder and lightning finally stopped. The rain was now lightly falling and the wind had long calmed down as well, so the trees were greatly relieved.

" Looks like things have calmed down." Jeremie stated

No reply was heard from Aelita, Jeremie last knew that the female was awake. Jeremie looked beside him, finding Aelita fast asleep, her head on his shoulder, the pink haired female seemed quite comfortable. The male blushed slightly at this, doing his best to keep his composure but it was easier said than done. He found the blanket and covered the two of them, he turned his attention to the window, watching the rain fall gently to the ground.


	2. A lead to follow

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention!

* * *

Chapter 2

A lead to follow

The next day Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were seated at their usual table in the cafeteria. Odd stuffed his face as Ulrich and Yumi conversed, Odd had noticed that Yumi was much closer to Ulrich now. This confused Odd though, the last he knew Yumi only wanted to be friends with Ulrich... Odd soon caught on to their conversation after he finished his large stack of syrup covered pancakes.

" No way, you're over William? Say it isn't true." Odd joked

" It's not a joke Odd, ever since he's been controlled by XANA, I don't feel the same way I did." Yumi replied

" I never trusted him anyway, don't get me wrong he was useful when he was on the side of good. Now he's just another thorn in our sides." Ulrich said rolling his brown eyes

" Tell me about it, he almost made me and Aelita fall into the Digital Sea." Yumi stated with a nod

" I'd rather not remember that." Ulrich said

Yumi was about to say something but Aelita and Jeremie sat down at the table as Odd went back to stuffing his face, Ulrich rolled his eyes, but a smile joined his features.

" So, get anywhere last night Jeremie?" Ulrich asked

" No, nothing. I can't even figure out what I am missing, it's beginning to really bother me." Jeremie replied

" Maybe there's something on Lyoko that can help you figure things out Jeremie." Aelita offered

" There very well could Aelita, you may be onto something." Jeremie stated

Aelita giggled as a blush made its way to her face, but she hid it as best she could. Yumi smiled at this, she thought that the two were so cute together, but they have been dancing around their feelings for a long time now. She looked at Ulrich from the corner from her eyes, she let out a silent sigh, she shook her head turning her attention back to her friends.

Soon Jeremie heard something, he pulled his faithful laptop out of his bag, the tower scan had been activated, he sighed.

" Speaking of Lyoko, sounds like XANA's awake." Yumi said

" And he's not a morning person." Ulrich added

" He should really try coffee, it always helps my dad." Odd said

" Come on, we better get going." Aelita stated

The group left the cafeteria, luckily not getting busted by Jim. Once at the factory Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich went down to the scanners. Jeremie found the tower in the Forest Sector, he smiled to himself seeing that only Block and Krabes were sent to guard the tower. Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich landed on their feet in the Forest Sector, Odd landed a moment.

" No need to say anything Einstein, by the sounds of things William is being helped by Blocks and Krabes today." Odd stated

" Not a problem." Ulrich said drawing his swords

Aelita jumped to the side when a laser attack was fired, they had been spotted! Odd went for the Blocks as Yumi and Aelita dealt with the Krabes. Ulrich and William were already in a full-out sword fight not even a moment later, Odd went up a tree getting himself as high as possible, he aimed below him and fired at a Block.

" Bullseye!" Odd said

The male jumped off and landed on a Krabe, he smirked as he dug his claws into the red metal, the Krabe fell to the ground, Odd's tail swished back and forth happily and a smirk was on his face.

" Thanks Odd, we needed the help." Aelita stated

" You're welcome ladies, but I think that Ulrich needs it a bit more." Odd said

Yumi and Aelita turned to see Ulrich grit his teeth, his sword clanked against William's. Ulrich's other sword was on the ground considering it was knocked out of his hands, William had a smirk on his face, he was beginning to get the upper-hand. Ulrich's feet were sliding on the forest floor, he looked down, he smiled he had spotted William's weak spot. Ulrich forced is way forward causing William to step back, Ulrich let his sword go down, but he quickly brought it back up.

William's sword was forced into the air, it landed a few feet away with a clang, Ulrich smirked as he used his foot to knock William to the ground, Ulrich had his sword at William's throat. Odd was surprised at the fact that Yumi didn't tell Ulrich to stop, William grunted but Ulrich kept his sword at the elder male's throat.

" Stand down you roach." Ulrich growled

William disappeared from sight, Ulrich picked up his discarded sword that was a couple feet from the fight scene.

" Path is clear Princess." Ulrich stated

Aelita nodded as she ran toward to the tower, Ulrich put a hand on his right shoulder and grunted.

" Way to go man." Odd stated

" I don't like to brag." Ulrich said removing his hand from his shoulder

" You have every right man, you got the best of him again." Odd said

Yumi smiled as she stood nearby, Odd was right, Ulrich was really getting the best of William. The brown haired male wasn't doing it to impress anyone, he was doing what he had to, along with the others. If they didn't William would have a straight shot to Aelita and her memory.

After Aelita deactivated the tower a file caught her attention, her green eyes studied it for a moment. She smirked as she did this, then a smile came to her, she sent it to Jeremie knowing that it could probably help him with the program.

The next day Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita were in Jeremie's room. Sure it was a Saturday but Yumi couldn't stand it any longer at her house, her brother was on her last nerve so she left knowing that the others wouldn't be as annoying. Jeremie worked endlessly now that he had a lead to follow right now, he had thanked Aelita for finding the file, it was helping him out quite a but.

" You're really going Einstein." Odd stated

" It should be done with in about three weeks." Jeremie said

" Three weeks? That soon?" Yumi asked

" I'm further than you guys think, with this lead, I'll get done a lot faster." Jeremie replied with a smile

" That's great news." Aelita said

Though the news was good, a strange feeling came over Aelita, a sudden chill went down her spine. She felt like something was about to go wrong... terribly wrong. It wasn't a very strong feeling but it bothered her all the same, she looked down at the floor.

" Something wrong Aelita?" Yumi asked

Jeremie turned when he heard Yumi speak up, Odd and Ulrich were also concerned about Aelita when she suddenly went silent.

" I don't know, but I feel that something is about to go wrong." Aelita replied

" This is serious, Aelita's never been wrong about something like this." Ulrich stated

" I know, this disturbs me as well. Let me know if you have any visions or dreams concerning the matter." Jeremie said

" I'll do what I can Jeremie." Aelita replied

Jeremie was growing concerned now, Aelita had never been wrong when it came to her feelings. Jeremie knew that it would involve XANA in someway, the male went back to work, he had to get the program done... before Aelita's senses became a reality.


	3. The “last” battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention! I hope you like this fic as much as I do writing it and putting it up!

* * *

Chapter 3

The "last" battle

It had been two weeks since Aelita told her friends about her strange feeling, since then she and Jeremie have been putting most of their time into the program. Not only they had XANA to worry about, they had problems of their own, now Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were in Jeremie's room conversing.

" So what if Sissi cut your conversation with Yumi short, you'll tell her." Odd stated

" Maybe it's a sign Odd, I mean she did say they we're only friends... nothing more, nothing less." Ulrich said with a sigh

" That was before XANA started controlling William, things change dude." Odd said

" I know... but what if she's serious about that?" Ulrich asked

" Heart break I guess." Jeremie replied

" You're not helping Jeremie." Odd stated

" He asked." Jeremie retorted

" Jeremie's right, if Yumi just wants to be friends I'll have to live with it even though my heart may not be able to take it." Ulrich said

" It's okay Ulrich." Aelita stated

Ulrich slightly smiled as Aelita comforted him by having a gentle hand on his shoulder. The male felt a bit better, but not much, he gave a heavy sigh as his shoulders sunk low. He lifted his head when he saw Yumi walk into the room, he gave a silent sigh... he was out of his league right now.

" Hey guys." Yumi greeted

" Hey Yumi." Aelita replied

" How's the program coming." Yumi asked

" I'm getting there, I'm so close to the answer right now that I can feel it." Jeremie replied

" Hard to believe that all of this is almost over." Aelita stated

" We'll be able to raise our grades, my dad has been on my back about that for months." Ulrich said

" Very good point, my parents will be pleased once my grades go up." Yumi said

" So will mine." Odd stated

Jeremie typed as he listened to his friends talk, he really wanted to get the program done. He wanted Aelita to live XANA even if it meant that she found someone to love besides him. To Jeremie, Aelita deserved better than him... maybe these were the same thoughts Ulrich had about Yumi.

Jeremie saved his progress, he had to take a break, he had been working three solid hours now. He turned to find Odd asleep on the floor, Ulrich was leaned up against the wall fast asleep with Yumi next to him, her head on his shoulder. Jeremie smiled when he saw that Aelita was asleep on his bed, she was cuddled into the blanket her breathing was calm and slow.

Jeremie smiled as he observed his sleeping friends, he stretched cracking a few joints in the process. He shut down his computer and went over to his bed laying down a bit away from Aelita giving her room to sleep. Jeremie took off his glasses instantly falling asleep, the group were quite tired considering the fact that XANA had attacked fifteen times over the past two weeks.

A week later Jeremie had finally finished the program, but XANA had activated a tower not even a moment later... Now Aelita and Odd were fighting Tarantulas as Yumi took care of the Hornets as Ulrich dealt with William, Ulrich did say that he would fight the Hornets, but Yumi said otherwise, Ulrich wasn't one to argue with Yumi so he was fighting against William once again.

Aelita and Odd sighed as they finished off the last Tarantula, Yumi landed on her feet after she took care of the last Hornet, she turned finding Ulrich stab William in the side. William disappeared from sight, Ulrich cracked his back considering he had been in a stalemate with William for a half hour.

Aelita ran to the tower as Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich stood guard. Yumi took the liberty to steal a glance of Ulrich, she sighed inwardly. The male was now as tall as her and could put someone in a mean pretzel hold if you angered him enough. Ulrich had not only grown taller he had grown stronger than anyone could have imagined. He wasn't ripped or anything, but he was strong, Yumi turned when Ulrich checked the tower smiling when he saw it change color.

" Okay I'm going to bring you three back first so I can run the program." Jeremie stated

" Go ahead Einstein." Odd stated

A few minutes after Odd, Ulrich and Yumi entered the lab Aelita came in, her head felt slightly heavy, but she was use to it by now.

" You alright Aelita?" Jeremie asked

" I'm fine, though that feeling I have had is much stronger than before." Aelita replied

Yumi gave Ulrich a worried look as the male put his backpack on his back. He returned the worried look, he didn't like what he had just heard... this was serious Aelita's feeling have never been wrong before. He knew that somehow this would not end very well, the male shifted his feet as he stood by Yumi and Odd.

" Anything we should know about?" Yumi asked

" Not really, I only had one vision, but it was only a flash of a female lion." Aelita replied

" A lion?" Odd asked

" Yes, she had black fur, but I so recall seeing lavender fur on her chest, paws, and the end of her tail... the details are a very fuzzy though, I don't seem to recall her other markings. I also saw a large red snake with horns on his head in my vision, but that's about it." Aelita replied

" Come one lets go shut down XANA while we have the chance." Jeremie said

" Are you sure you're alright?" Jeremie asked

Aelita shook her head as the group entered the super computer room, she looked at Jeremie.

" I really don't know." Aelita replied

" Would you like to shut down XANA?" Jeremie asked

" No, I'd feel better if you did it Jeremie." Aelita replied

Jeremie nodded, he didn't want to argue with Aelita, plus he couldn't. The male approached the lever, the feeling swept over Aelita, a chill ran down her spine quickly. Suddenly electrical charges lit up the vast room which caused Jeremie to step back in horror, suddenly Ulrich and Odd fell to their knees as the black charges wrapped around their bodies but hey disappeared from sight before Yumi could help them.

Yumi was about to say something but she too disappeared after she went down to her knees for a moment, Aelita fell to her side suddenly. Her small body shook as the charges surged through it, she yelped in horrible pain, but all too soon everything went black...


	4. A whole new world

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko... I wish, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention! I hope you like this fic as much as I do writing it and putting it up!

* * *

Chapter 4

A whole new world

Aelita groaned as she moved slightly, her joints were quite stiff and her head still felt very heavy. She opened her eyes after laying on a hard surface for who knows how long, she saw a very strange landscape around her.

" The mountain region? Are we on Lyoko?" Aelita asked herself

She looked around, her eyes took in every detail of the new landscape, it looked far too real to her green eyes.

" Can't be, it looks to real to be Lyoko." Aelita thought

Aelita's head was now pounding, Aelita's eyes squinted as she laid there, she must have hit her head on something. She put a hand on her head, something didn't feel right... it felt like fur, she removed her hand, but it wasn't a hand. It was a paw, a lion's paw! Aelita stood up discovering that she was standing on four furry legs. she had to find some water, she had to see what she had become.

She found a creek a few feet away, she went to the edge and bent forward, she was indeed a lion. Her coloring looked much like her old Lyoko outfit, her tail twitched, she couldn't believe this... first she finds herself in a strange world, now she's been turned into a lion...

" What else could go wrong." Aelita stated

Aelita looked around some more, she walked around still getting use to walking on fours, she had to try and locate the others, but it was no use, no one else was present, it was just her... all alone.

" Okay, I stand corrected." Aelita said

Aelita then saw something in the far-off distance, it looked like Ulrich's backpack, maybe it could help her in some way. She started walking toward it, her guard was high, she might not know where she is but there could be danger lurking about.

She had only walked a few feet when she stopped, her ears twitched back and forth, a strange sound greeted them. She turned to see a strange creature behind her, it looked like a cobra with the eye of XANA on its back. Aelita's eyebrow raised, she had never seen anything like this before, the snake lunged at her, but Aelita jumped out of the way quickly, she clicked to her heels and took off as fast as she could, leaving the Cobra behind.

She then saw Ulrich's backpack in-front of her, but Ulrich was nowhere to be seen, Aelita noticed that the backpack was open. She saw water bottles, scarfs, a first aid kit, and a box of matches. Aelita smiled to herself, Ulrich was always looking out for the group. She closed the backpack and put the straps on her furry shoulders, the pink tuft of fur on the end of her tail moved a bit in the slight breeze.

" Where could they be, they can't be too far." Aelita thought

She still couldn't see any sign of her friends, she found a lonely ledge above her, she jumped up onto it with ease, she looked at her surroundings, still nothing... There was no sign of Yumi, Ulrich, Odd or Jeremie. Aelita laid down on the ledge, she put her head on her paws, the wind played with her fur. She hoped that she could find her friends, it was too dangerous to be all alone for too long. Aelita's eyes closed, but she kept her ears at high-alert, the wind kept playing with her soft fur as she drifted off.

Elsewhere...

Odd sighed as he sat on a large piece of land that was located in the middle of a vast sea, he sighed again to himself he knew that it was far too dangerous to jump into the water of the Digital Sea. First he's turned into a purple lion now he couldn't go to the land that he saw in the far off distance.

His long purple tail dropped into the water, Odd turned surprised that he wasn't affected by the water, he lifted his tail the water dripped right off, a smile came to Odd's muzzle. Odd backed up a bit, the wind blew at his purple fur, the male got a running start and jumped into the water with a large splash. He sighed to himself, the water was nice and warm, he could see a large mountain range ahead so he began swimming toward it was fast as he could, hoping that his friends were there, he picked up the pace. Odd could see something sitting on a boulder so Odd began swimming faster.

Odd pulled himself onto the land shaking the water off his purple fur, Odd turned to find a lion about his size sitting on the boulder, Odd raised an eyebrow when he saw the other lion's blond colored fur sparkle in the sunlight. The lion didn't seem to know about Odd's presence considering it had said anything to him, Odd sat down and scratched his head, then Odd could see glasses sitting on the other lion's nose.

" Einstein?" Odd asked

The lion turned " Odd, is that you?" Jeremie asked

" I guess so, though I really don't know what's going on." Odd replied

Odd shook off again as Jeremie jumped off the boulder and sat down by Odd.

" Aelita's feeling was right, but what are we going to do." Odd asked

" For once Odd I really don't know, but I do know that we have to find the others first." Jeremie replied

" Easier said then done, considering that we don't know what they look like now." Odd said

Suddenly they heard a roar and a black lion came into view, white fur brightened her ears, chest, and their front paws. Odd and Jeremie stood up, not knowing if the lion was friend or foe.

" Jeremie, Odd, thank goodness I found you two." the lioness stated

" Yumi?" Odd asked

" Yes it's me, but I'm not here to chat, I need your help." Yumi replied

" With what?" Jeremie asked

" It's Ulrich he's injured." Yumi replied

" Lead the way." Jeremie aid

Yumi didn't hesitate, she ran ahead of the two males leading them to where Ulrich was. Jeremie and Odd saw a brown lion laying on their side, his eyes closed in pain and a few gashes were visible and was bleeding quite a bit as well.

" What happened to him?" Odd asked

" He saved me from William." Yumi replied

" And at a price by the looks of things." Jeremie added

" He doesn't have his backpack so there's no way to tale care of his wounds." Yumi said worriedly

Ulrich growled as he laid there, his breathing was quick and raspy, he dug his claws into the dirt trying to keep his mind off the pain, but it wasn't working. Yumi laid down next to the male, she felt terrible right now, Ulrich shouldn't have put himself at risk, but he did it anyway

Odd and Jeremie lifted their heads when the heard a roar, it sounded feminine to them, Jeremie turned to Yumi and looked at her.

" Yumi was that you?" Jeremie asked

" No, you would know if it was me." Yumi replied

Odd turned but saw nothing, he put a paw on his head and sighed to himself.

" We must be hearing things." Odd stated

" I don't think so Odd, that couldn't have been our imaginations." Jeremie said

" Sounded real enough to me." Yumi replied

Another roared sounded, the same one they had heard a moment ago, Jeremie's ears twitched, it had a certain melody to it that made him relax. Odd stood still confused, Yumi and Jeremie didn't seem to be concerned at all, soon Odd looked up a bit to see a strange body standing in the light off the setting sun.

" Glad to see that you're all okay, I even brought something with me." a light voice stated

Ulrich's backpack was thrown to the ground in-front of Jeremie, the body walked forward.

" Aelita?" Yumi asked

" In the fur, I've been looking for you guys all day." Aelita replied


	5. Life among each other

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention!

* * *

Chapter 5

Life among each other 

Jeremie opened the backpack finding the First Aid Kit instantly, he opened the kit and began taking care of Ulrich's deep wounds. Odd sat nearby keeping his guard up in-case anything else happened or in-case William came back, Aelita supervised Jeremie's work as Ulrich laid perfectly still, his eyes were still closed. Yumi was laying by the male wondering why he would put his life on the line like that...

Flashback...

Yumi walked about the landscape, her fur played with the wind as she walked, she couldn't find the others anywhere, plus she wouldn't know what they looked like. A sudden roar caught Yumi's attention, the female turned hoping it was one of her friends, but she was wrong and before she knew it she was on the ground. Yumi growled, a black lion with red paws had her pinned to the hard ground.

" You're lucky I can't slash you to pieces right now William." Yumi growled

" Like you would do that to me." William said

" If I could you would be at the bottom of the ocean by now." Yumi spat

" I could arrange that for you, you would make a fine addition to XANA's creation." William replied

Yumi's hazel eyes went wide, she tried freeing herself from William's grasp, but even her back feet were pinned to the hard ground. A roar echoed across the warm air, William lifted his head, a brown lion came out of nowhere and knocked William to the ground. Yumi stood up, the to males were already in a full-out battle.

" Ulrich." Yumi stated as she watched the males

William clawed Ulrich's side which caused the brown-furred male to back up and growl, but Ulrich leaped forward and clawed William's neck and front leg. William fell to the ground, but got up a moment later and bit Ulrich's front leg, Ulrich raised his other paw and clawed the side of William's muzzle. Yumi was about to run forward to assist Ulrich but William struck Ulrich was a mighty paw.

Yumi watched in horror as Ulrich strong body fell to the ground with a defeated groan, William smirked as he disappeared from the scene as quickly as he came. Yumi ran over to Ulrich, the male's breathing was quick and uneven, Yumi knew that she had to find help somehow.

" I'm going to find help Ulrich, I'm not going to let you down." Yumi stated

" There's no way you could, you never have." Ulrich wheezed

Yumi smiled, she turned and ran off in search of anyone that could help Ulrich, Yumi turned the corner seeing two lion's sitting about fifty feet away, she just hoped that they were friends and not foes.

End Flashback...

" There that should do it." Jeremie stated

Odd put the First Aid Kit back in Ulrich's backpack and put it on his furry shoulders, he looked around.

" If this isn't Lyoko, then why is William here?" Odd asked

" XANA probably created this place in his spare time and he probably sent William here to hunt us down." Jeremie replied

" Sounds like something he would do." Yumi stated

" But at least we're safe here." Odd said

" Not exactly Odd, XANA has created monsters for this world too, I was attacked twice already." Aelita said

" By what?" Jeremie asked

" A snake monster and a monster that resembles a Jackal" Aelita replied

" Then we better find a place to hide until we get things figured out." Jeremie said

Jeremie had Aelita lead since she knew her way around, it may be a different world the layout was similar to that of Lyoko. Odd carried Ulrich's backpack as Yumi carried Ulrich on her back, the male groaned a couple times but Yumi only slightly smiled. Aelita soon spotted a cave, she had the others stay outside until she checked it out, she entered the cave listening for anything and sniffing the air, making sure there was no one already using the cave.

She motioned for the others, they entered seeing that the cave was a very good size for them. Yumi gently put Ulrich down on the cave floor and laid down next to him. Odd took off the backpack and put in the the floor, Aelita opened it and took out the box of matches and took out some sticks.

" I didn't know he had sticks in there." Odd said

" I found a good pile of them after I ran from the Jackal monster, so I decided to put them in the backpack." Aelita replied

" Good thinking Aelita." Jeremie stated

Aelita blushed slightly which showed up on her peach fur on her face, she piled the sticks together and opened the box of matches. She gripped one match in her teeth and walked over to the cave wall, she struck the match down the wall, she smirked as she dropped on the sticks, the blaze started in no time.

" Not bad for not having thumbs." Aelita stated

Jeremie smiled as she observed Aelita's work, to Jeremie the girl was amazing. She was surprising him at every turn, he laid down and put his head on his paws. Aelita was out of his league, she deserved someone that was better that him. Jeremie snapped out his thoughts when Aelita laid down next to him, he tried not to blush but it was pretty hard not to.

" It's okay Aelita we'll find a way home." Jeremie stated

" I know we will, this is just all so new and scary." Aelita replied

" I know Princess." Jeremie said

The sky was now dark, the fire burned brightly in the cave. Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie were fast asleep, Ulrich was still out like a light. Aelita shifted herself, she put her head on her paws, but she could not fall asleep. She had been awake for a full five hours, she has tried falling asleep but nothing was working, she didn't want to wake Jeremie. Aelita put her head on Jeremie's side, her eyes closed and she instantly fell asleep, as the fire began to dim a bit.

Jeremie lifted his head and looked around when his ears picked up on something but it was only Odd growling in his sleep, Jeremie felt something on his side. Jeremie turned his head to see that Aelita had put her head on his side, the female was fast asleep and seemed to be quite comfortable.

" Such an angel." Jeremie whispered

Jeremie nuzzled Aelita which caused a smile to greet her muzzle, Jeremie put his head back on his paws and went back to sleep as the sounds of the night played in his furry ears.


	6. A new enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention!

First I'd like to thank these loyal reader and reviewers

**Mewberries**

**FanFiction Writer 22**

**Sessho's Gal**

A BIG thanks to Mewberries for inspiration! I hope you all will like this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 6

A new enemy

Yumi was first to wake up with a loud yawn, finding that Ulrich was still resting peacefully next to her. Yumi stood up, her fur was slightly messed from sleeping on the cave floor but she only shook off. The female went over to Odd and shook him with a paw.

" Can't you let a guy sleep?" Odd asked

" Well good morning to you too Odd." Yumi replied

" Some morning, I can't stand this, sure I'm a cat on Lyoko but this is just wrong." Odd said standing up

" You're going to have to put up with it until we find a way back." Yumi said

Yumi looked over to Jeremie who was fast asleep with Aelita still resting her head on his furry side, as Ulrich growled slightly in his sleep.

" I still wonder why Ulrich put his life on the line to save me like that." Yumi stated

" It's over your head." Odd thought rolling his purple eyes

Aelita moved slightly, her tail twitched, she soon awoke after hearing Odd and Yumi's conversation, Aelita stretched which caused a few joints to crack. Aelita's tail accidentally swiped across Jeremie's nose, the male lifted his head an sneezed.

" Sorry about that Jeremie." Aelita stated blushing

" It's alright, it's about time I get up." Jeremie replied with a smile

Yumi sat down by Ulrich refusing to move, Odd was confused by this, but Yumi in general was confusing. After all she said herself she no longer had interest in William, but who was to say she wouldn't change her mind yet again. Odd only shook his head, sometimes he wondered why Ulrich wasted his time waiting for Yumi, but Odd knew that he couldn't control Ulrich's judgment.

Ulrich moved his head slightly, a growl escaped his throat, Yumi turned when she heard this, the male beside her opened his brown eyes and lifted his head a bit.

" You alright Yumi?" Ulrich asked

" I should be asking you that, why did you do that Ulrich?" Yumi asked

" William had you pinned, I couldn't just stand by and watch." Ulrich replied

" You shouldn't have put your life at risk." Yumi argued

" I protect people I care about, it's a natural thing for my family." Ulrich replied

Ulrich sat up slowly despite Yumi telling him to rest, Ulrich was quite surprised by the others, he wasn't very surprised by Jeremie's coloring but Odd's and Aelita's seemed to interest him a bit.

" So let me guess, XANA sent us here to kill us off." Ulrich stated

" Basically, the monsters I've seen are not only strange but they are strong." Aelita replied

" Great William has new friends for us to play with." Odd stated

" I think we could figure a way out of here, since there aren't any towers here there must be a different way." Aelita said

" That makes sense, risky but it could work." Jeremie replied

Aelita's ears began to move back and forth, a song greeted them, she recognized it without difficulty, Aelita had to find out where it was coming from, she ran out of the cave quickly with Jeremie hot on her trail.

" Come on lets go." Odd stated

" She's never done that before." Yumi stated as they followed the two

" I don't hear anything though so what's going on." Ulrich wondered

Aelita ran up a rocky path, her ears were filled with the lovely melody, she jumped onto a ledge but saw nothing. But the song was louder now so the pink furred female took off again despite Jeremie;s call to stop. Aelita came to a sudden stop when a large monster appeared, the monster resembled a giant blue snake with horns on its head.

" Well look who's here." the monster stated

Aelita backed up as Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich came into view. They looked up at the monster, they couldn't believe the size of it.

" My master told me that you would come come, now I can take you down like I was ordered to." the monster said

" Looks like XANA has someone to his dirty work." Ulrich stated

" The Shadow does his own work." the monster growled

" Smart too, speaking third person is always popular." Odd laughed

The monster lunged at the group but they easily jumped out of the way. Aelita lifted a paw and swiped her claws across the Shadow's face, the snake creature roared angered with the female. Ulrich jumped onto the Shadow's neck and dug his claws as deeply as he could into the blue flesh. The Shadow started flailing about but Ulrich held on tightly, Odd jumped up onto the Shadow's head and dug his claws into the scaly skin. The Shadow opened his massive mouth, a ball of golden energy started forming.

" Scatter!" Jeremie ordered

Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita ran in different different directions, the ball of energy hit the ground causing dust to stir up.

Jeremie coughed as the dust cleared, he saw that the Shadow was still flailing about trying to get Ulrich and Odd off of him, but it wasn't working right now... The Shadow released another ball of energy from his mouth, before Jeremie could react he saw Aelita get hit on the side and fall to the ground.

" Aelita!" Jeremie called


	7. Standing Firm

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention! A BIG thanks to Mewberries for inspiration! I hope you all will like this new chappie!

* * *

Chapter 7

Standing Firm

Jeremie ran over to the fallen pink-furred female, Aelita's small body was violently shaking as she laid on the hard mountain ground. Jeremie put a paw on Aelita's furry shoulder but he removed it when the female's eyes opened, they were blood red and absent of kindness and caring. Jeremie backed up as Aelita's claws grew longer and the mark of XANA appeared on her forehead.

" Oh no." Jeremie gasped

" Something wrong Jeremie?" Yumi called

Aelita stood up as her bright pink fur turned red, her longer claws turned midnight black and her fangs grew to the point they overlapped her chin.

" Strange, I meant to hit the other female. No matter my master will enjoy talking through her." the Shadow said

" Yumi, you go help Odd and Ulrich." Jeremie ordered

Yumi hesitated for a moment but she did what Jeremie had told her to do. Jeremie stood firm as Aelita approached, her long deadly claws made Jeremie a bit nervous but he stood his ground the best he could. The male noted that Aelita's blood red eyes sported the mark of XANA too.

" You are pathetic, I'm beginning to wonder why I even bothered bringing you here." she stated

Jeremie's ears detected that Aelita's voice was different, it sounded dark and unforgiving. Jeremie lightly growled, but a smile came to Aelita's features.

" I should have sent the _real_ warriors here, but then again you would look for them through your connections, such a bother you have been." XANA stated

" Vise versa, you've done nothing but interfere with our lives." Jeremie replied

" I must thank you in a way though." XANA said

" How so?" Jeremie asked

" Do I have to spell it out? And you call yourself a genius, hardly." XANA replied

Jeremie growled, he wasn't liking this in the least... but why wasn't Aelita breaking through XANA's control?

" If you didn't wake me up, I wouldn't be so close to ruling the Earth and sending you all here I can finally rid myself of the Lyoko warriors." XANA stated

" It will take more than William, Jackal monsters, Cobras, and a giant snake to take us down." Jeremie growled

" There are many things I have planned, more than you ever imagine, you and the warrior be defeated and I will be free." XANA replied

" How will defeating us free you?" Jeremie asked

" Again with the spelling out... what am I doing speaking a foreign language? Once you all are defeated I can collect what's left of Aelita's memory and I can free myself." XANA replied

Jeremie backed up as Aelita began walking forward, her blood red eyes were fixed on him, what waa XANA up to now?

" I see that you mean a lot to Aelita. maybe I should kill you while I have control of her mind and body. And when I leave it, Aelita will have no choice but to dispose of herself." XANA stated

Jeremie backed up even more as Aelita advanced toward him. Yumi, Odd and Ulrich were far too busy to help Jeremie. Aelita lunged at Jeremie, her claws aimed at his neck, but the male jumped out of the way quickly.

" Aelita you don't want to do this." Jeremie said

Aelita said nothing as she jumped at Jeremie, but once again Jeremie was able to jump out of the way, Jeremie could tell that XANA wasn't controlling her completely.

" Why wouldn't I, the weak must be eliminated." Aelita replied

" You're my friend Aelita, you wouldn't hurt a friend you never have." Jeremie said

" A pathetic ball of fur, a friend? Don't make me laugh you are truly a dreamer, like I would give a chance of living." Aelita said

Jeremie backed up, he couldn't believe what he had just heard... why would she say something like that? This was not like her at all...

" Don't listen Jeremie, XANA's controlling her mind." Ulrich called

" He's right, you mean a lot to the girl, it sickens me really, but I might as well destroy you before I lose control." XANA said

The evil virus let go of Aelita's speech, the female tried clawing Jeremie but the male jumped out of the way, but he couldn't keep this up forever... but what could he do... there was only one answer to that, he would have to try to get Aelita to snap out of XANA's control.

" Please stop this Aelita." Jeremie stated

" There's no way I will, my master has given me orders and I will follow them." Aelita replied

" Would you kill someone that cares deeply about you?" Jeremie asked

Aelita stopped advancing toward Jeremie, curiosity came into her blood red eyes, she titled her head a bit.

" What was that?" Aelita asked

" For the longest time, I have cared for you, very deeply. Even when I first I met you I could tell that you were a real person." Jeremie replied

The Shadow stopped flailing about, his eyes started flashing from red to gold and back. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd jumped off the snake creature, they were confused by this, why would he be affected?

" What is this really about?" Aelita asked

" To be very honest Aelita, I have been feeling myself growing closer to you. At first I thought that I was fooling myself, but I wanted you to know my feelings..." Jeremie replied

Aelita blinked a couple times, her eyes studied Jeremie closely as if she was reading soul.

" What are you trying to say?" Aelita asked

Yumi noted that Aelita's eyes were trying to turn to green but XANA had a strong hold on her still, Jeremie took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

" What I'm trying to say is that... I... love you Aelita." Jeremie replied

A gentle smile came to Aelita's muzzle, but it quickly disappeared as she fell to her side, her body began to shake very violently as she growled in pain. The Shadow also fell to the ground causing the ground to shake on impact. Aelita's fur turned back to its original color as her claws and teeth returned to their normal size and the mark of XANA vanished. Now the female laid on the hard ground out cold, Jeremie nuzzled the female, Aelita lifted her head for a moment her emerald green eyes sparkled.

" Thank you." Aelita weakly wheezed

Aelita's eyes closed as her head went to the side, Jeremie sat down next to the fallen female and snuggled her lovingly.


	8. A new ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention! A BIG thanks to Mewberries for inspiration! I hope you all are enjoying the fic.

* * *

Chapter 8

A new ally

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd ran over to Jeremie who was right by Aelita's fallen form. Ulrich put a paw on Aelita's side and then moved it to the side of her neck, the brown furred male nodded a couple times.

" She's fine, she's just out like a light." Ulrich stated

" Way to go Einstein, you finally let yourself out of the bag." Odd said

Jeremie blushed " I felt that it was the only way to snap her out of it, plus it is the truth."

The Shadow got up with a slight growl, Yumi and Ulrich put themselves in front of Odd, Jeremie and Aelita. But Ulrich noted that the snake creature's eyes were now golden and he had a gentle smile on his face.

" My word what a terrible headache I have, thank you young warriors. Thank you ever so much, how can I repay you?" he asked

" One question, is your name really the Shadow?" Odd asked

" No my name is Drake, XANA has been controlling me since you all arrived. I'm sorry if I caused any of you injury." the snake creature replied

Ulrich put a paw on his chin, then an idea hit him. The male approached the snake creature, Drake bent down so he could hear Ulrich.

" Do you know a way we can get back home, we don't even know where we are." Ulrich asked

" Of course I know a way dear boy, but it evolves fighting my evil brother, fighting Lendar and maybe a run-in with William." Drake replied

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Jeremie listened to Drake, he seemed to know a lot more about the strange place they were in. Drake stretched out his long body for a moment before continuing his explanation.

" I'll be able to send you all to the forest, there you will have to face my brother, but if you need any help at any time just have Aelita roar." Drake stated

" Why Aelita?" Yumi asked

" Aelita's roar has a frequency that I recognize easily, when she roars I'll be there as quickly as I can." Drake replied

" We'll tell her that, just one more problem we need a place to sleep." Odd said

" There's a cave over there, I'll sleep out here if you need me at any time." Drake said

Jeremie carried Aelita on his back as Ulrich picked up his backpack with his mouth. The group went into the cave, Ulrich and Odd went in last to make sure everyone was present, Jeremie put Aelita down carefully her small furry body didn't even move except for her calm breathing. Jeremie laid down right next to her, putting his head on his paws, Ulrich started a small fire in the middle of the cave. Odd laid down in a comfortable spot as Yumi laid down, Ulrich got comfortable a small measure away.

The next day Yumi awoke to find that her head was on Ulrich's furry side, she looked up slightly to see that Ulrich was already awake.

" Sleep well?" Ulrich asked

" Sorry about that." Yumi said blushing

" No apology is needed, I didn't mind." Ulrich replied

Soon Ulrich heard a yawn from Odd and Jeremie, the two stretched and yawned.

" I see Princess is still out." Odd stated

" She needs the rest." Jeremie said

" He's right, XANA had a really strong hold on her." Ulrich replied

Jeremie nodded, XANA has a very strong hold over Aelita, he had never seen XANA so strong before.

" Hopefully she'll be ready to face Drake's brother, we got get out of this place." Odd stated

" Let her rest Odd, yesterday took a lot out of her." Jeremie said

" Did you mean everything you said yesterday?" a light voice asked

" Of course I did Yumi, you should know that." Jeremie replied

" Uh, Jeremie I didn't say anything." Yumi stated

Jeremie turned to see that Aelita had her head lifted, her emerald green eyes were once again filled with life.

" How are you feeling Aelita?" Jeremie asked

" Better, thanks to you." Aelita replied as she slowly sat up

" It was nothing." Jeremie said blushing

" It wasn't nothing Jeremie, you saved me from being controlled by XANA and hurting you." Aelita replied

Jeremie smiled he nuzzled Aelita, who in-turn giggled as Jeremie playfully nipped her ear.

" I'd do anything for you Aelita." Jeremie said

Aelita smiled as she sat by Jeremie, Yumi told Aelita everything that Drake had told them the day before, Aelita nodded she understood what she had to do.

" Are you sure you're ready Aelita?" Jeremie asked

Aelita stood up and gave Jeremie a smile, she stretched for a moment and gave a nod.

" I'm just fine." Aelita replied

" Come on we need Drake to send us to the forest." Ulrich stated

The group went outside to find Drake getting a drink from a creek, the snake creature turned and smiled when he saw the group.

" I see you all are doing well, so ready to go?" Drake asked

" You bet, we have everyone and everything we need." Ulrich replied

" Good, the polar region awaits." Drake said

" I thought you said that we're going to the forest." Odd stated

" My brother Zerno changed his location, luckily I can locate him easily." Drake replied

Drake stretched out his long body, his eyes began to glow a silver color, a growl came from his throat as the group stood still so Drake could concentrate. Soon the group found themselves in a snow covered landscape, they could tell that they were not on Lyoko, this landscape was far different.

" Man it's freezing here." Odd stated

Aelita sat down and scratched her ear with her back foot, a few pieces off fur came off but were blown away by the cold wind.

" It's called the polar region for a reason Odd." Aelita said

Ulrich took off his backpack he pulled out the scarfs, he gave a purple one to Aelita, a light blue one to Jeremie, a navy blue one for Odd and a red one for Yumi.

A shadow sat on a ledge of ice watching the warriors closely, a growl came from it as it jumped off the ledge and ran toward the group.


	9. Frozen Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention! A BIG thanks to Mewberries for the inspiration! I hope you all are enjoying the fic.

* * *

Chapter 9

Frozen Battle

Ulrich was about to pull out a scarf for himself, but the male stood straight up his ears started to twitch back and forth. Ulrich growled as he stood in front of his friends, but he knew that they shouldn't get hurt by what was coming their way.

" Go somewhere safe now." Ulrich ordered

" Why?" Odd asked

" Just go hide." Ulrich replied

The group listened even though Yumi hesitated for a moment, Ulrich stood his ground as his friends hid behind an ice-covered boulder. Soon a black lion with red paws knocked Ulrich to the hard frozen ground.

" Oh no William." Yumi gasped

" That's William?" Aelita asked

" Yes it is, Ulrich fought him once before." Yumi replied

William roared when Ulrich clawed his side, William backed up and lunged at Ulrich. The two landed in the middle of a vast frozen lake, Ulrich slowly stood up, his breathing was slightly quick. William smirked as he lunged at Ulrich again, the two landed harshly on the ice, Ulrich lifted a paw and clawed William across the muzzle.

Ulrich stood up slowly again, his legs were getting very sore from landing so hard on the ground, William stood nearby with a smirk on his face. Ulrich could hear the ice beginning to crack, the brown furred male tried heading for solid ground but William knocked Ulrich down. The ice around Ulrich cracked, the male tried getting up but he couldn't, his paws slipped on the ice, so movement was limited.

Yumi came out of their hiding place and began running toward the scene, but before she could even get close the ice under Ulrich gave way! Yumi couldn't see him, just a break in the ice where Ulrich was, Yumi growled as she turned her attention to William.

" You'll pay for that you waste of fur." Yumi growled

" I did you a favor Yumi, plus Ulrich's data will make a great addition to XANA's creation and so will you." William replied

A sudden noise greeted Yumi's ears, she turned to see Ulrich pulling himself out of the frigid water, before he could shake off the cold water William attacked him. William smirked as he pinned Ulrich to the hard ground, Ulrich growled as the cold air came in contact with his wet fur. Ulrich started clawing William's underside with his back paws, William jumped off with a deep growl. Ulrich got up and lunged at William, his claws dug into the older male's side and Ulrich's jaw clamped around William's neck.

Yumi stood mesmerized, she had never seen Ulrich like this before, she gasped when she saw William knock Ulrich to the ground.

" Give it up Stern." William stated

Ulrich slowly stood up, blood was dripping down his muzzle and his legs, his breathing was quick and raspy as he fully stood up.

" You deserve a beating for all of the trouble you have caused, especially when you almost made Yumi fall into the digital sea." Ulrich replied with a growl

" Face it Stern, Yumi will never love you, you are wasting your time." William said

Ulrich growled as he lunged at William again, the two roared and clawed, the cold air was quickly forming ice on Ulrich's damp fur. Yumi ran over to Jeremie, Aelita and Odd, she opened Ulrich's backpack hoping to find something she could use. She pulled out a green scarf and a navy blue blanket, she turned around and looked at Aelita.

" Find a cave and hide there, I'll be right behind you." Yumi stated

Aelita nodded, she had Odd and Jeremie go with her, when the three were safely out of sight Yumi knew that Ulrich could only last so much longer. Yumi came out of the hiding spot again to see Ulrich knocking William to the ground, William got back up with a growl. William's legs, muzzle, sides and neck were bleeding pretty badly.

" We'll settle this later Stern." William growled

William disappeared from sight, Ulrich barley stood on his four paws. Ulrich's legs, chest, and muzzled were stained with blood as ice clung to his fur. The male fell onto his side, his breathing was slow as he shivered every few seconds, Yumi ran over to the fallen male with the scarf and blanket in her mouth.

" Yumi?" Ulrich asked

" Don't worry, I'm going to help you." Yumi stated

" It'd be a waste of time, I'm not going to make it, plus there's no fight left in me." Ulrich wheezed

Yumi's hazel eyes widened at Ulrich's statement, but the last part was true, his fighting spirit was fading, he had used to much strength.

" Don't say that Ulrich, you'll be just fine." Yumi argued

" Even if that's true, I have something to tell you." Ulrich stated

Yumi put the scarf around Ulrich's neck and put the blanket over him, she could see that Ulrich was still shaking, the cold was too much for him.

" Ever since we first met, I knew that you were more than you let yourself seem, I could tell that you weren't so bad. After you joined the group, I started feeling closer to you." Ulrich stated

" You did?" Yumi asked

" Even though you only wanted to be friends, my feelings still remained." Ulrich replied

Ulrich closed his eyes as his body still shook, but the warmth of the scarf and blanket was taking over his furry body.

" Yumi, I... love you." Ulrich wheezed

Yumi blushed a deep red at first, but she had to keep herself composed so she could get Ulrich to the others. She put Ulrich on her back and grabbed Ulrich's backpack with her mouth, she set off in the direction the others had gone about an hour ago.

In the cave...

" I hope they're okay." Aelita stated

Odd sat by the mouth of the cave keeping an eye out for the two, but didn't see anything as of yet, just snow everywhere he looked. Jeremie nuzzled Aelita lovingly doing his best to comfort the female the best way he knew how, he too wondered if Ulrich and Yumi were okay.


	10. Healing the wounds of battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention! A BIG thanks to Mewberries for inspiration! I hope you all are enjoying the fic.

* * *

Chapter 10

Healing the wounds of battle

Soon Yumi entered the cave with Ulrich on her back covered with a blanket and a green scarf around his neck. Yumi carefully set Ulrich down, she then grabbed the backpack and pulled out the First Aid Kit.

" Aelita could you start a fire, we need to warm him up." Yumi asked

" Sure thing Yumi." Aelita replied

Aelita did as she was told starting a good size fire that instantly warmed the cave, she laid down next to Jeremie once the fire got going. Odd had fallen asleep in a comfortable spot some time ago so no one really had to worry about him. Yumi dried Ulrich's fur with the blanket as he laid by the fire, she didn't want him to get sick, they had much to do before going back home.

Yumi smiled when she noticed that Ulrich was no longer shaking and shivering, the male was not resting peacefully. She then uncovered Ulrich and began taking care of his wounds, William had done real damage to Ulrich, Yumi couldn't believe that Ulrich put his life on the line yet again. The male seemed to always doing that, no matter if it was Jeremie or Odd even Aelita, Ulrich was there to protect them.

Once Yumi was done taking care of Ulrich wounds she covered Ulrich back up and laid down next to him. She crawled under the blanket to share her body heat., she smiled as she cuddled close to the male.

" You think he'll be okay?" Aelita asked

" He'll be just fine Aelita." Jeremie replied

" There's nothing to worry about, he'll be okay as long he's kept warm." Yumi said

Aelita put her head on her paws, Jeremie began nuzzling her lovingly. Aelita smiled as she nuzzled back purring softly, Yumi couldn't help but smile as she watched from her spot, she put her head on her paws. Ulrich's calm breathing seemed to lull her to sleep after listening for a few minutes.

Odd got up a few hours after everyone fell asleep, he put some more sticks on the fire, he smiled when he saw that Jeremie and Aelita were sleeping soundly as Yumi slept peacefully with her head by Ulrich's. The male laid down as the cave warmed up again, he was glad that his friends were happy, but now he was the lonely one.

Jeremie awoke early when the sun bounced off the snow that laid outside cave, the male yawned loudly. He saw that the fire was still burning brightly in the middle of the cave, he smiled when he found Aelita sleeping soundly next to him.

" Morning Einstein." Odd greeted

" Morning Odd." Jeremie replied

Odd stretched cracking a few joints in the process, the male let out a loud yawn as he shook off. He then put a few more sticks on the fire, he looked out the cave seeing nothing but white snow everywhere he looked.

" Man, how are we going to find Zerno in this white wasteland?" Odd asked

" Don't worry we will." Jeremie replied

Soon Aelita moved a bit which caused Jeremie to turn his attention, Aelita lifted her head and yawned.

" Good morning Princess." Jeremie greeted

" Morning." Aelita replied

Jeremie nuzzled Aelita, the female purred as she snuggled back. Jeremie smiled, he had never felt so happy, sure he was really happy when Aelita was first materialized, but he was much happier now. He loved Aelita dearly and didn't want her to get hurt, but he let her have her space.

Aelita stood and existed the cave, Jeremie stood up and stretched, the sound of his cracking joints greeted his furry ears. Soon Aelita came back into the cave shaking snow off her paws, she smiled as she sat by the warm fire.

" Where'd you go Princess?" Odd asked

" Get a drink, it's quite cold but it's very refreshing." Aelita replied

" See anything?" Jeremie asked

" Snow, snow and oh yes more snow." Aelita replied

" Very funny." Jeremie stated

Aelita giggled as Jeremie nipped at her ear, the female playfully pawed at Jeremie's muzzle.

" That's enough flirting you two." Odd stated

Aelita and Jeremie blushed at Odd's comment, Aelita sat down, her tail swished back and forth.

" Do you think will be well enough to fight?" Odd asked

" Hard to say Odd, he took quite a beating let alone he fell through the ice." Aelita replied

" It really depends on how he heals Odd." Jeremie added

Yumi moved a bit, she could hear the others quite clearly. Yumi snuggled closer to Ulrich, she hoped that he would be alright and would be able to fight Zerno. She lifted her head and let out a yawn, she saw that Aelita was playfully pawing Jeremie's muzzle again.

" Morning guys." Yumi greeted

" Morning Yumi." Aelita replied

Yumi sat up and stretched another escaped yawn her mouth, she looked at Ulrich, the male was fast asleep.

" Should we wake him up?" Odd asked

" Let him rest, he's been through a tough fight, he deserves the rest." Yumi asked

" Did something happen that we should know about." Odd asked

Yumi blushed as she sat by Ulrich's resting form, the female looked down at her paws for a moment.

" Let's just say Ulrich told me something special." Yumi replied

Jeremie and Aelita smiled as they sat by each other, Odd thought for a moment, he then shook his head.

" But I thought you said that you two were just friends." Odd stated

" Things change Odd, I have no feeling for William anymore, plus Ulrich has been more of an influence to me. Plus he's the only guy that didn't judge me when he first met me." Yumi replied

" I'll never understand you Yumi, you are so complex... you share that with Ulrich." Odd stated

" How so?" Aelita asked

" You don't know as much we do so I'll tell you. You see Ulrich's parent's are very hard to please, they expect him to be perfect so his self-confidence has never been great. He's always pushing himself to the limit even if it means certain death, trust me he's done it." Odd replied

" I see." Aelita said

" When Yumi joined the group Ulrich's self-confidence seemed to get better everyday, but his parents are always on his case, it seems like no matter what he does, it's not good enough." Odd added

Aelita nodded as Yumi laid down next to Ulrich, the male only groaned as he moved his head slightly.


	11. Fight among the snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention! A BIG thanks to Mewberries for inspiration! I hope you all are enjoying the fic.

* * *

Chapter 11

Fight among the snow

A couple hours later Odd had just put more sticks on the fire, hoping they had enough to last them until they were sent elsewhere. Jeremie and Aelita were still laying next to each other to keep warm, the both of them were on the verge of falling asleep. Yumi was still laying by Ulrich her head on her paws, she had rarely moved from her spot at all for the past two hours.

Ulrich groaned as he moved his head, Yumi lifted her head as Jeremie and Aelita turned their attention to the brown furred male. Ulrich's eyebrows twitched as Odd sat up his attention to his fallen friend. Ulrich groaned as he moved again, his eyes opened revealing his brown orbs and a smile crossed his muzzle.

" How are you feeling?" Yumi asked

" I'm a little sore, but I'm fine." Ulrich replied

" Still, better safe than sorry we'll face Zerno tomorrow." Jeremie stated

Ulrich nodded, he wasn't feeling up to arguing right now, Yumi nuzzled Ulrich a few times the male smiled as he nuzzled back.

" You had me so worried." Yumi stated

" I'm sorry, but William deserved that beating." Ulrich said

" I'm just glad that you're okay." Yumi replied

Ulrich smiled as he nuzzled Yumi lovingly, the female returned the nuzzling, Yumi was quite glad that Ulrich pulled himself out of the water.

" You shouldn't have done that, I could have faced William." Yumi stated

" And have you fall through the ice? Out of the question, plus I wanted to give a good beating." Ulrich said

" You never cease to amaze me Ulrich." Yumi stated

" And vise versa." Ulrich said with a smirk

Yumi blushed as her tail twitched back and forth, Ulrich snuggled Yumi lovingly the female purred as she snuggled back. Odd smiled as Jeremie and Aelita watched the two, they had another couple in the group.

" You think you'll be ready to fight tomorrow?" Aelita asked

" I'll be more than ready." Ulrich replied

" All we have to do is fight Zerno, then that Lendar dude and we're home free." Odd said

" I have a feeling that it won't be that easy Odd." Aelita stated

" We all know, it won't be easy it never is." Jeremie said

" True, we'll have to be on our toes." Ulrich agreed

Night fell upon the frozen landscape a few hours later, Odd had restocked the fire before he fell asleep, Ulrich and Yumi were cuddled close together as was Jeremie and Aelita. Odd had found a spot on the other side of Jeremie so he was crowding the others. Aelita's head was by Jeremie's, their tails werw intertwined so they wouldn't freeze.

Yumi cuddled closer to Ulrich, the male was sound asleep, he could feel his soreness begin to release itself from his furry body as he continued to sleep. The five hoped that they didn't have to stay in the polar region much longer, they couldn't stand it any longer.

Morning came hours later, the sun began to slightly warm the winter-ridden wasteland. Yumi awoke with a yawn, the female stretched and went over to Odd shaking him awake with a paw.

" Alright, I'm up Yumi." Odd stated

The male got up and stretched, cracking a few joints in the process. Yumi then nuzzled Ulrich a couple times, the male lifted his head and yawned.

" Morning." Yumi greeted

" Morning beautiful." Ulrich replied smiling

Ulrich stood and stretched, he went over to Jeremie and shook him awake with a paw.

" Morning already?" Jeremie asked with a yawn

" You bet Einstein, get Princess up, we have much to do." Ulrich replied

Jeremie nodded as Ulrich put on his backpack, Jeremie snuggled Aelita a few times. The female awoke with a yawn, she smiled as she sat up and nipped at Jeremie's ear playfully. Soon the group were walking along the snow keeping their guards up, anything could happen if they didn't have them. Aelita looked around finding a strange imprint in the snow, she couldn't but help raise an eyebrow.

" This is a very strange imprint." Aelita stated

" Looks like we're getting close." Odd said

Ulrich sniffed the imprint a couple times, the male jerked backwards holding his nose with his front paws. Ulrich coughed a couple times,

" Closer than we think, that scent is fresh and he doesn't have a very pleasant one." Ulrich said

" He can't be too far then." Jeremie replied

A loud roar sounded, the ground began to shake violently, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd slipped backwards as Jeremie and Aelita fell into the snow. A large snake-like creature appeared, two long horns were paced on his head, his red coloring stood out greatly in the white and gray landscape.

" So you are the ones who freed my brother from XANA's control? You look no stronger than a Jackal monster let alone the black and lavender warrior." the creature stated

" Apparently your brother forgot to tell us that you have a giant ego." Odd said

" Drake pales in comparison to me in all ways possible." Zerno said

The warriors stood their ground as Zerno uncoiled himself, he was right around the same length and height of Drake, a smile crossed Zerno's face.

" And unlike him, I will make sure you will no longer be a problem, and once he feeds off of Aelita's memory, and he'll be free to rule with an iron fist." Zerno stated

" An iron fist? He doesn't even have hands!" Odd joked

Zerno spat a ball of red energy at the group but they easily dodged by going in different directions.

" Bad idea Odd." Jeremie stated

" I know, but I was getting tire of hearing him talk." Odd replied

Zerno roared loudly, Aelita turned to see that Ulrich had jumped onto Zerno and now had his claw's in the red scaly flesh. Zerno's long tail whipped to the ground, hitting Aelita and causing her to be right under it. Jeremie ran toward her, the male bit Zerno's tail, the snake creature roared, his tail lifted. Aelita stood up slowly and shook off, Jeremie saw that Yumi and Odd were now assisting Ulrich.

Aelita gave Jeremie a smile, the two ran forward, Aelita jumped and clawed Zerno's side, Jeremie clawed Zerno's tail when it hit the ground again. Zerno started flailing about, not too happy, Ulrich growled as he tried hanging on. Finally Zerno flailed the warriors off of his long body, Zerno spat a ball of energy that hit Ulrich on the side, Yumi ran over to the male.

" Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." Odd stated

Ulrich growled as she stood back up, he stretched out his body. The others were barely standing themselves, Jeremie knew that this fight wouldn't end well if they didn't get any more help and soon.

" Face it, you can not win." Zerno growled

A roar echoed across the frozen landscape, Jeremie turned thinking it was Aelita but the female shook her head, it wasn't her who roared. Zerno turned, a serious look came to his face as his eyes narrowed, he growled as another roar sounded.


	12. On the edge

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention! A BIG thanks to Mewberries for inspiration! I hope you all are enjoying the fic.

**News Alert:** Code Pridelands has just tied the record of most typed chapters! And it's still not finished! Get ready for another record to be broken!

* * *

Chapter 12  
On the edge...

Odd's furry ears twitched, it sounded like a female roaring, but if it wasn't Aelita or Yumi then who was it? Who else was there? And were they a friend or foe? A female black lion came into view, lavender fur brightened the insides of her ears, right thigh, chest, from paws and the fur on the end of her tail. Aelita could barely see the other lion at all, she was indeed fast on her paws.

The black and lavender furred female jumped into the air clawing th side of Zerno's large muzzle, landing on her paws with a slight skid as Zerno roared at her.

" You'll pay for that severely." Zerno growled

" Do your worst Zerno, I'm tired of being your slave, it's about time that you were put in your place." the lion replied

A half hour later Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie ran in different directions as Zerno's tail hit the ground. Yumi, Ulrich and the mysterious female were on Zerno's back their claws in his red skin. Zerno was flailing about quickly making it hard for the three to hold on, eventually the three fell to the ground harshly.

The mysterious female blacked out after she landed on her side as Zerno spat an orb of energy at the others forcing them to the frozen ground. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi slowly stood up they were getting very tired and weak. Jeremie sat up, his body had never felt so stiff and sore, he looked to Aelita was putting a lot of effort into standing up. Jeremie went over and helped Aelita up onto her four paws, the female sighed her body felt so heavy...

" We can't last much longer." Jeremie stated

" Then I have no choice." Aelita said

Aelita took a deep breath, Jeremie knew what the female was doing and he didn't blame her in the least. Jeremie stepped back a bit giving Aelita some space but he kept an eye on her in-case she were to faint. Zerno suddenly turned, his blood red eyes went to Aelita, a growl escaped his throat, she knew what the female was going to do.

Zerno opened his massive jaws again, a ball of red energy started forming. Aelita could sense this, she knew that Zerno would catch on but she wasn't worried. Aelita closed her eyes, her head lifted a roar escaped her mouth. Jeremie's ears twitched as he stood by Aelita, as he loved the sound of her roar. Zerno's orb stopped forming as his eyes narrowed, he was too late...

Soon the large blue body of Drake appeared, he lifted his tail and whipped Zerno down into a snowdrift. Zerno got back up, he shook his head and roared loudly.

" Roar all you want Zerno. you have never scared me." Drake stated

The two roared as they fought, Aelita sat down, she couldn't stand up any longer as Yumi and Ulrich guarded the mysterious female.

" Think Drake can beat him?" Odd asked

" Hard to say, but I hope he can." Jeremie replied

Jeremie and Aelita jumped out of the way when a stray ball of energy hit the ground in-front of them, Aelita stumbled a bit but she was able to balance herself. The black and lavender furred lion stood up and shook off.

" Good Drake's here, Zerno won't stand a chance." she stated

" Who are you? I mean you helped us out so we should know your name." Odd asked

The female was about to reply but she saw another stray orb of energy, she pushed Odd out of the way and was able to jump out of its path, Odd only blinked as he stood up.

" That was too close." the female sighed

" Thanks I owe you one." Odd stated

" My pleasure." she replied

Jeremie and Aelita went over to the others to make sure that they were okay. Aelita suddenly gasped when Drake fell to the snow-covered ground, he groaned as he got back up and spat an orb of golden energy at Zerno.

" I hope he can win this." Yumi stated

" He can, Zerno doesn't stand a chance." Ulrich replied

A few minutes later Zerno fell to the ground with a defeated groan, the ground slightly shook when the red snake creature landed.

" Thank you for calling my friends, you could have been killed by my brother." Drake stated

" Not a problem." Aelita replied

" Now you can head to the forest, but rest before you face Lendar you will need it." Drake said

" I guess you guys are off, so I'll be heading to my cave." the mysterious female said

" Nonsense." Aelita retorted

The black and lavender female turned, Aelita approached with a kind smile on her muzzle.

" You are coming with us, we just can't leave you here," Aelita said looking at the frozen landscape

" Thank you." the female said

" We insist that you come with us." Ulrich stated

" We have room for one more." Yumi added

" You helped us out it's the least we can do is to let you come with us." Aelita said

The female smiled, Drake stretched himself out for a moment making his joints crack as the group stood close to one another.

" The forest awaits you my friends, do be careful." Drake stated

The group stood close together as Drake's eyes glowed silver, a growl escaped his throat. Soon the lions found themselves in a large forest, they were amazed by the sights around them. It was such a great place, the smells and sights were astounding.

" Wow, this place is beautiful." Aelita stated

" The real beauty is right next to me." Jeremie said

Aelita giggled and blushed, her tail twitched back and forth, she couldn't help it.

" I see those two are a couple." the black and lavender female stated

" So are those two." Odd said pointing to Yumi and Ulrich

" Aelita has a point this place is beautiful, now all we have to do is find a safe place to sleep." Yumi said

" That'll take a few hours alone so we better start looking." Jeremie said

As the group walked, Aelita took in the sites of the new landscape. A creek flowed a mile away which emptied into a ranging river. Then a thought hit Aelita.

" You never told us your name." Aelita stated

" Haven't I? I'm sorry." the female said

" It's okay, we were in a fight." Ulrich replied

" The name's Zell Zebran, nice to meet you all." the female said

" Likewise." Odd replied with a smile

" One question, how did you end up here?" Yumi asked

Zell gave a heavy sigh and nodded, she knew that her friends had the right to know how she ended up in this strange world... the problem was, would they believe her?


	13. Secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention.

Author's Note: Code: Pridelands has now beaten the record of most typed chapters! And is racking up the hits as we speak! Thank you for all who have read and/or reviewed this wonderful fic!

* * *

Chapter 13

Secrets revealed

Zell let out a sigh and looked at her new friends, would they believe her explanation? Or would they laugh and call her a freak just like all of the people she had met?

" I was walking through the streets back home some time ago when I came upon an abandoned factory. I wandered inside and looked around, my curiosity was getting the best of me that day. I found myself in a room with some sort of supercomputer." Zell explained

Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi looked at one another than back to Zell who was looking at the grass-covered ground, Zell lifted her head slightly as she continued.

" I didn't know what a supercomputer was doing in a factory like that, but I didn't turn it off I mean it could have been being used for something important. So I was about to leave when I was shocked to the point I fell to the floor and blacked out. Next thing I knew I was in that Polar region." Zell finished

Aelita looked to Jeremie, she pawed his side and gave him a slight growl, Jeremie knew what Aelita was telling him. Jeremie sighed and looked at Aelita how gave him another slight growl, Zell had the right to know.

" Zell, can you keep a secret?" Jeremie asked

" Keep it even in my grave." Zell replied

Jeremie and his friends explained everything to Zell, the female listened closely and said not a word. Odd was quite surprised that she said nothing and listened with such enthusiasm. Zell kept listening and not saying a word until her friends were done explaining, Aelita noticed that Zell had a smile on her muzzle.

" Amazing! Simply amazing, how exciting that would be. A virtual world, how exciting it is." Zell stated

" You mean you believe us?" Ulrich asked blinking

" Of course, how else could we end up here? This XANA guy must have created this world." Zell replied

" That's it! A replica that's what were on, XANA must have created this replica with landscapes from that represents the four sectors." Aelita stated

" That makes sense, you're a genius Aelita." Jeremie said

Aelita only blushed in a response, Jeremie gave her a smile as the group kept walking along the soft grass.

" So that means if we defeat Lendar we go back home." Odd stated

" I know that there isn't a desert region so I think that's all we have to do." Zell said

" How do you know that Zell?" Yumi asked

" Zerno had the ability to contact Lendar through any body of water. I remember hearing Zerno say that XANA didn't have enough data to create a desert sector." Zell replied

" One other thing." Odd stated

" What?" Zell asked

" When you came into the fight Zerno, you said that you were done being his slave." Odd replied

Zell's head went low as the group walked through a maze of trees, she gave a heavy sigh.

" When I ended up here Zerno appeared and I fought him considering he attacked me first, but I failed to beat him. So he made me his slave, I had to polish his scales and clean his teeth, I just got so tired of it." Zell said

" So that's why you helped us." Aelita stated

" Yes, I could tell you needed it." Zell replied

" We really did need it, thanks." Yumi stated

" My pleasure." Zell replied

As the group walked through the forest Yumi and Ulrich gathered sticks and put them in Ulrich's backpack knowing that they needed more. Jeremie even found some fruit trees, but the fruit was too high for him to jump up and get them. Zell and Aelita spotted the fruit and looked at one another, Aelita backed up and ran toward the tree.

Aelita jumped into the air and swatted a branch with her paw, fruit came tumbling down as she landed, Zell grabbed Ulrich's back pack and caught them.

" That should last us a while." Zell stated

" But why would XANA make fruit for us to eat?" Odd asked

" Think about it Odd, Lendar would need some food to keep up on his strength." Aelita replied

Aelita turned to see a cave a few hundred feet away, Aelita ran over to it and looked in, seeing that no one else was using it she had her friends follow her inside. After a small fire was built the group laid down, they had to rest, they had been walking for a few hours so they were really tired.

Jeremie and Aelita found a spot by the fire and started snuggling not even a moment later, Ulrich and Yumi were nuzzling as Zell found a spot by the fire as did Odd.

" I wonder if anyone has noticed that we're missing." Ulrich stated

" It's hard to say, since this is a replica, we don't know if it follows our time back home." Jeremie replied

" Jeremie has a good point, we won't know until we get back home ." Aelita said

" I hope we weren't gone long, or my parents won't be happy with me." Yumi said

" Do you have a family Zell?" Odd asked

Zell's tail moved a bit, she put her head on her paws as her furry ears twitched, she gave a smile.

" My parents are in Egypt right now, so I stay with my grandparents and my cat." Zell replied

" We all have families, except Princess but we're helping her get off Lyoko first then maybe we can help her find her family." Odd said

Zell gave a caring glance to Aelita, the pink furred female smiled she knew that Zell was comforting her. Suddenly Zell sat up, her tail twitched a few times as she blinked.

" I recognize that spark, it's the same spark of the female lion with the purple ears and paws." Zell stated

" Who?" Ulrich asked

" I saw her only once, I saw her standing on an icy ledge when the wind was blowing the snow all over. She looked at me with her emerald green eyes, that held the same spark as Aelita's, but she disappeared." Zell replied

" Freaky." Odd stated

" I did also see a gray lion, he looked quite fit and strong but I didn't get a very good look at him though." Zell said


	14. Apart yet together

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention.

Author's Note: Code: Pridelands has now beaten the record of most typed words! Six records of mine have been broken by this amazing fic, I am very proud! Thank you for all who have read and/or reviewed this wonderful fic!

* * *

Chapter 14

Apart yet together

Aelita pondered this as she laid by Jeremie, were her parents here on the replica? And how did her mother get away from the men that took her away? Aelita shifted a bit, she didn't doubt Zell but it didn't make any sense to her in the least.

" Something wrong Princess?" Ulrich asked

Jeremie turned when he heard Ulrich speak up, Aelita lifted her head slightly and sighed.

" Just thinking that's all." Aelita replied

" About what?" Yumi asked

" Wondering if the lions Zell described are my parents." Aelita replied

" How could that be possible? Your mother was captured years ago." Odd stated

" I don't know Odd, but I feel that there's a connection." Aelita replied

Jeremie nuzzled Aelita lovingly to calm her down, the pink furred female put her head on her paws and sighed as she cuddled closer to Jeremie. The female soon fell into a deep sleep, Jeremie put his head by Aelita's.

" She has a really tight bond with you." Zell stated

" You have no idea." Odd said rolling his eyes

" We've been tight for a long time." Jeremie said

A few hours later Yumi and Ulrich were fast asleep by the sparkling fire, Jeremie and Aelita were quietly dreaming as Odd and Zell slept peacefully. Their scarfs lay on the cave floor since they no longer needed, the weather was far too warm to wear them.

Odd awoke when sunlight hit his furry face, the male stretched and yawned, his purple fur was slightly messed from a restful night. He poked his head into Ulrich's backpack and grabbed some fruit and put them nearby, Odd turned when he heard a yawn he smiled when he saw it was Zell.

" Morning Odd." Zell greeted

" Good morning." Odd replied

" Want me to wake the others?" Zell asked

" No, they'll wake up on their own." Odd replied

Zell stretched and shook off, the female looked at the sleeping couples and smiled slightly.

" They're so lucky." Zell stated

" I know they are, I thought that I would have someone by now, but it hasn't worked out that way." Odd said

Aelita moved a bit in her sleep but didn't awake she only moved closer to Jeremie as Odd and Zell conversed. Yumi awoke with a loud yawn, Ulrich awoke when he felt Yumi move, the male sat up and yawned.

" Morning beautiful." Ulrich greeted

" Morning." Yumi replied

Zell smiled as the two snuggled, they were so cute together, to Zell they were very lucky. Soon Zell heard Aelita yawn, she smiled when she saw Aelita nuzzle Jeremie lovingly the blond furred male awoke with a yawn.

" Hey there Princess." Jeremie stated

Aelita smiled as the male stretched and yawned, Jeremie sat down and pushed his glasses up with his tail.

" Now all we have to do is find Lendar." Ulrich stated

" Then we're home free." Odd added

" I heard Zerno say that Lendar lives among the trees and river." Zell stated

" Come on lets start looking." Jeremie said

The group left the cave and headed deep into the forest, Jeremie made sure Aelita stayed close as Ulrich and Odd made sure that Yumi and Zell stayed close to them. A pair of gray eyes watched the warriors as they walked through the forest, a light growl sounded as the eyes blinked and disappeared. Aelita saw something in the dried mud up ahead, she and Zell ran ahead to inspect it.

" Looks like Lendar came through here recently." Zell stated

" About an hour ago I'd say." Aelita said

The eyes reappeared, they could see Aelita and Zell inspecting the paw print that was apparent in the mud. The eyes blinked, evil sparkled in the gray orbs, a light growl sounded.

" Did you hear that?" Aelita asked

" I don't know," Zell replied " I think I did."

Aelita shrugged as she inspected the print further, suddenly a ball of black energy hit the forest floor in front of Aelita and Zell, the two stumbled backwards in alarm. The two fell off the ledge and landed in the raging river with a splash.

" Aelita!" Jeremie called

" Zell!" Odd gasped

Zell gasped for air as she surfaced, her legs tried working against the current as she looked for Aelita, but she saw no sign of her. Zell's paws dug into the river bed but nothing was working, she then saw pink fur come to the surface of the river.

Aelita coughed as she tried to get some air, but she could hardly keep her head above the raging water that surrounded her small body. Aelita could hear something in the distance but her water-clogged ears made it hard to determine what it was.

" Faster Odd." Jeremie ordered

" I'm doing what I can, but we can't out run a raging river." Odd retorted

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Odd ran along the forest edge keeping the river sights. The four could see that Aelita and Zell were really struggling to keep themselves above the river's surface, Jeremie picked up his pace as the continued to run through the forest. Suddenly Ulrich came to a stop with the others right behind him

" Oh no." Yumi stated

The group gasped a waterfall was in their view! Jeremie searched the river for Aelita but he was having a hard time.

" No, what are we going to do?" Jeremie asked

" There's nothing we can do, the river is too wide." Yumi replied

Zell yelped when a boulder greeted her back, the female shook her head a couple times but she ended up seeing the waterfall! Zell once again tried to dig her paws into the riverbed but the female couldn't get a good grip the river's current was too strong.

Aelita gasped as she surfaced again only to see the waterfall and Zell doing her best to stay above the water. Aelita started to dig her claws into the riverbed once again only to hear Zell scream, Aelita knew that she would be the waterfall's next victim. Aelita dug her claws in even deeper but ended up going under the water again.

" Do you see her?" Jeremie asked

Ulrich scanned the river's surface the male said nothing as he continued to look.

" Nothing yet, I know I saw her go under but I fear that the waterfall will claim another, it already took Zell over it's edge." Ulrich replied

Aelita gasped for air as she surfaced again only to see her demise.

" Aelita!" Jeremie yelled

A splash was all they could hear but the roar of the waterfall quickly replaced it a moment later.

" No... Aelita." Jeremie said

Jeremie sat down, his gaze was pointed at the ground, the others had their heads low as tears flowed down their muzzles.

" Come on we need to find somewhere to sleep." Ulrich said a tear sliding of his nose

" Okay." Jeremie replied tears sliding down his muzzle

Elsewhere...

Zell opened her eyes finding herself on a beach surrounded by the forest, she could see Aelita laying a few feet away out-cold on the dry sand. Zell lifted her head slight to see two light blue eyes in the darkness of the forest, the female blacked out her head moved to the side. The light blue eyes blinked a couple times and disappeared into the forest.


	15. Ally of Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, **inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries her site is advertised on my profile.** Thank you for your time and attention.

Author's Note: Sorry that I have been so quiet, I had finals, graduation and a wedding to attend to. But I'm back with a new chapter! Once again I'm sorry you had to wait, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Ally of Warning

Yumi put a match on a small pile of sticks as Odd laid down upon the cave floor, it had been three hours since Zell's and Aelita's lives were claimed by the waterfall. After a small fire was started Yumi laid down next to Ulrich, she followed his gaze to Jeremie who was sitting at the mouth of the cave.

" Come on Jeremie time to get some rest." Yumi stated

" I'll be there in a minute." Jeremie replied solemnly

Ulrich looked at Odd and Yumi worriedly then he looked back to Jeremie.

" Yumi's right Jeremie we need some rest, we'll search for Zell and Aelita first thing in the morning." Ulrich said

Jeremie gave a silent nod, he laid down by the fire and put his head on his paws a sigh escaped him as he stared at the crackling flames as the lenses of his glasses reflected the image.

" Don't worry, we'll find them Jeremie." Ulrich stated

" I hope so." Jeremie replied

" Aelita's our family, she means a lot to us too." Yumi said

" Aelita is like a sister to me, but we should be worried about Zell too." Odd added

" Why?" Jeremie asked crossly

" She's apart of our group now, she may not seem like a warrior to you Einstein but she has a lot more to her than you can see." Odd replied

" How do you know so much about her Odd?" Yumi asked

" We've got to know each other, she's a great person... I think I'm beginning to really like her." Odd replied

" Really now?" Ulrich stated

Jeremie sighed, he had tuned out the others after Yumi spoke up about how Odd knew Zell so good, he couldn't keep his mind on them right now... he missed Aelita far too much. The last thing he wanted was to lose her, Jeremie shuddered when that thought entered his mind. He looked to the others as they conversed, how could they be so cheerful? Had they forgotten what had happened just a few hours ago?

On their end they have not forgotten, they just needed to find a way to keep themselves occupied. They needed to be strong so they would be ready for the search tomorrow.

Jeremie sighed again, maybe Odd was right, maybe he was judging Zell too harshly. Maybe the female was more than she showed, maybe she would be a valuable ally in the fight against Lendar...

Elsewhere...

Zell awoke once again expecting to see the beach and the trees surrounding her. Instead she found herself in a large cave, a campfire burned a few feet away from her. She also found Aelita still out cold next to her, Zell tried to stand up but she was far too weak to do so.

" I see one of my guests is awake." a voice stated

" Who are you?" Zell asked

" No need to be fearful my friend, I'm not a foe I mean no harm." he voice replied

A blue dragon came into the light of the campfire, his dark blue horns sparkled in the light as his dark blue spikes shimmered, Zell instantly recognized his light blue eyes.

" So it was you that I saw." Zell stated

" My name is Midnight dear girl, I inhabit this part of the forest." the dragon replied

" So you brought us here?" Zell asked

" Yes, I saw that you two were plenty wet and out like a light so I took the both of you here." Midnight replied

Aelita stirred, her head moved as her tail twitched, she opened her eyes and lifted her head. She backed up once she had spotted Midnight.

" No need to fear me young one, I mean no harm to you or your friend." Midnight stated

" Don't worry Aelita, Midnight won't hurt us." Zell assured

Aelita settled as it was difficult for her to move without any pain, Midnight went over to the campfire and threw a few more pieces of wood onto it.

" Thank you for helping us out." Zell stated

" You are welcome my friends, you may stay as long as you wish." Midnight replied

" Actually we're on a mission." Aelita stated

" What would that be?" Midnight asked

" Finding and defeating Lendar." Aelita replied

Midnight's entire body froze, his blue eyes widened, he looked at the two lionesses and shook his head, they wanted to find Lendar and defeat him?

" Lendar? You wish to find him, my dear you are asking for your death." Midnight said

" We're not alone, we merely just got separated from our friends." Zell said

Midnight shook his head again as his spiked tail twitched a few times, he dug his claws into the cave floor.

" Even the strongest of warriors have faced Lendar, all have failed and all became part of this world." Midnight said

" We can beat him, Drake said if we needed his help all I have to do is roar." Aelita stated

" Drake wouldn't stand a chance against Lendar, you would end up like the other warriors." Midnight replied sadly

" We have to, if we don't we'll be stuck here forever." Zell said

" Please tell us where he is." Aelita pleaded

_" I guess I have little choice but to tell them."_ Midnight thought

Midnight gave a sigh, he looked at his new friends, he wished not for them to be killed by Lendar, but they needed to know where the elder lion was.

" He lives near the mountain of darkness, some say it's the source of his evil powers." Midnight stated

" Where is the mountain?" Zell asked

Midnight was about to reply, he couldn't let the two go off on their own, they would be killed faster than a bolt of lightning through the dark skies. Then an idea came to the dragon's head, he looked at the two as his tail went this way and that.

" You said you were separated from your friends right?" Midnight asked

" Yes we were, the waterfall was where we last saw them." Aelita replied

" I will fly about and try to locate them. I'll bring them back here and then we'll talk more about finding Lendar." Midnight said

" Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to us." Aelita said

" You are more than welcome, now get some rest. It's mighty late, I'll go searching for your friends first thing in the morning." Midnight replied

Zell and Aelita nodded, the two put their heads on their paws. Aelita wished that she was laying next to Jeremie right now, she was use to his calm breathing and his soft fur against hers. She sighed as her eyes closed, soon he fell into a deep sleep as the sounds of the night filled her furry ears. Midnight watched as the two females slept, he slightly smiled to himself.

_" These two are true warriors, they have much heart and bravery. Maybe they will actually stand a chance against Lendar. I have yet to see that lion defeated, even I have failed to beat him."_ Midnight thought

Midnight laid down putting his head on his clawed paws, his tail wrapped around toward his nose, he let out a tired yawn.

_" If Lendar is defeated, maybe I will be free too."_ Midnight thought

The dragon's eyes closed, a tired sigh escaped him as he fell asleep in an instant.


	16. Warnings Advised

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko I wish I did but I do not. **Inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries** thank you for your time and attention.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I have been a bit busy as of lately but I updated! I hope you enjoy this little chapter and that you will enjoy the rest of the fan fiction as well.

* * *

Chapter 16

Warnings Advised

Morning came hours later, Yumi and Ulrich were wide awake as sunlight lit up the outside of the cave. Ulrich yawned as he stretched out his furry body, Yumi smiled when he shook off. She looked to Odd who was lightly growling in his sleep as his tail twitched back and forth.

" Come on, we better get Odd and Jeremie up we have to find Zell and Aelita." Yumi stated

" Sure thing." Ulrich replied

The male went over to Odd and shook him a few times, the purple furred male yawned loudly.

" Alright man I'm up." Odd said

Ulrich then walked over to Jeremie's sleeping form and shook the male a few times, Jeremie lifted his head and yawned.

" Come on Einstein we have to head out." Ulrich stated

Jeremie got up without any hesitation as Odd stretched and let out another loud yawn. Yumi stood up and shook off as Ulrich put on his backpack, Odd looked around for a moment thinking that he heard something but he shrugged it off.

" Let's go we need to find Zell and Aelita." Jeremie stated

The four left the cave going down a path that lead to the end of the waterfall, Ulrich looked at the rushing water and put a paw under his chin they could have been carried quite a distance. Jeremie's eyes widened when he saw pieces of pink and lavender fur floating by the river's edge.

" They have to nearby." Jeremie said

" Hard to say, the rivers flowing at the same rate as it was yesterday so it could have carried them a good distance." Yumi stated

" She's right." Ulrich added sadly

Odd raised his nose to the air and sniffed a few times but he shook his head at his friends he couldn't pick up any scents at all, he could only smell the mist from the waterfall.

" Hello friends." a voice greeted

The group backed up, a blue dragon stood in front of them with a smile on his muzzle. Ulrich stepped forward and sniffed the dragon a couple times.

" It's okay he doesn't carry the stench of XANA." Ulrich stated

" My name is Midnight my dear warriors, I too am one of XANA's targets, he has been trying to destroy me for a long time." the dragon said

" Really?" Yumi asked

" Yes, ever since he trapped me in this world." Midnight replied

_" I guess we aren't the only one who were trapped here."_ Odd thought

" What do you need from us?" Yumi asked

Midnight sat down, he looked at the warriors for a moment as his tail swished this way and that.

" I rescued your two friends, they told me that they were separated from you all." Midnight replied

" Aelita? You found her?" Jeremie asked

" Her and Zell, I found them not too far from my cave. I took them to my cave and took care of them, but they told me that you wish to fight Lendar." Midnight replied

" Defeating him is our only way home." Yumi said

" I am very well aware my friends, but defeating him won't be easy, many have tried all failed. You are asking for your death, that I know." Midnight stated

" We will do what we have to when we face him." Ulrich replied

" I admire your determination young ones, you might stand a chance after all, for now follow me." Midnight said

The group followed the blue dragon through the thick forest the group passed by an army of Cobras but they didn't attack instead they only watched them pass by with their red eyes watching their every move.

" Why aren't they attacking?" Odd asked

" The Cobras respect me since I have lived here for so long, so as long as you are with me are with me you're safe." Midnight replied

The group continued to follow Midnight through the forest as it began to darken, Jeremie was surprised that Midnight could navigate so well in this kind of darkness, Yumi looked around for a few moments then looked at Midnight.

" Why do you live in this part of the forest?" Yumi asked

" Because it doesn't fall in Lendar's territory." Midnight replied

" I guess you keep your distance." Odd stated

" I know better than to go anywhere him again, I don't want to die by his claws." Midnight said

" Is he really that dangerous?" Jeremie asked

" He's one of the most dangerous things here." Midnight replied

" One of them?" Ulrich asked

" I saw cave writings on a cave wall once, it was in some sort of secret language but I was able to translate it after some thought. It is rumored that two beings here could defeat him, but they appear when the warriors unite with the trapped." Midnight replied

The group went silent as they continued walking through the vast forest following Midnight through the darkness as best as they could. Jeremie was beginning to wonder if they should face Lendar at all. he didn't want his friends to get killed... he wouldn't be able to live with that. But on the other hand defeating Lendar was their _only_ way back home so they had little choice.

" We're almost there my friends just a bit further, hopefully the girls didn't leave the cave." Midnight stated

" Aelita usually stays in one place and won't wander off far." Jeremie said

" Because you're constantly fussing over her." Odd stated with a laugh

Midnight smirked at this the warriors were very interesting to say the least, Midnight could see his cave up ahead so he raised his nose to the air and sniffed a few times.

" Good, Lendar hasn't found them." Midnight stated

" What would he want with the girls?" Odd asked

" He would use the, to draw you out or give Aelita to XANA, the rest you should know." Midnight replied

Jeremie nodded, he knew what XANA would do if he got hold of Aelita. The outcome wouldn't be a good one for sure, everything would be destroyed, towns and cities would be leveled with no person in sight. The landscapes of the Earth would be burnt to a deep black, the water would be dried up leaving no hope for any life. The world would just be a giant black ball in the solar system, no hope for anything but a lifeless expanse with XANA at its control.

Jeremie broke out of his thoughts when he heard Midnight jump over a log, the dragon stopped and turned making sure that the others were still behind him. The four jumped over with ease, Midnight smiled as he took the lead again, with the cave in sight. Odd looked around the leaves of the tall tress covered the sky above them letting in only small amounts of light, he could tell that Ulrich was constantly looking around making sure that nothing came their way.

" Here we are, this is my humble home." Midnight stated

" Looks very...cozy." Yumi said

" I like it, far from Lendar so I'm safe, sure it gets a little lonely but I manage." Midnight replied

The group heard a sudden noise, Midnight lifted his head and studied the sky for a moment through the thick leaves. The clouds had merged and were turning gray, he could also smell rain in the air.

" Get inside a storm is coming." Midnight stated

The group went inside, they were amazed by the large size of the cave, Jeremie pushed his glasses up with his tail he looked around, there was no sign of Aelita.

" Come my friends we have to go to the sleeping chamber." Midnight stated

" Sleeping Chamber?" Ulrich asked

" Yes it's below the cave itself, I use it for sleeping or when I have to hide." Midnight replied

The group went down a small pathway down into the warmth of the secret chamber, Jeremie thought he could hear voices as they followed the path. Jeremie ran ahead of the group and into the room he saw Aelita run up to him but was pinned to the floor hearing her wild purring. He snuggled Aelita a few times soon the pink furred female backed up letting Jeremie up.

" I'm so glad you're safe, you had me worried." Jeremie stated

" I'm sorry Jeremie, we didn't know that attack would make us fall into the river." Aelita replied

" Sounds like Lendar's work" Midnight stated

Aelita turned to see her other friends she and Zell greeted them, of course Aelita got playfully nipped on the ear by Ulrich and Yumi.

" We're so glad that you two are safe." Odd said

" We're just fine thanks to Midnight." Zell said

" It was nothing my friends I was happy to help." Midnight stated

" It wasn't nothing, if you didn't find us a number of things could have occurred." Aelita argued

" Very true my friend." Midnight said

The group laid down on the cave floor as Midnight started a small campfire he too laid down, his gaze on the flames of the fire. Yumi and Ulrich nuzzled as they laid not too far from the fire, Odd and Zell conversed as they laid in their own spot. Jeremie snuggled Aelita lovingly, Aelita purred as she snuggled back, their tails intertwined as they laid by the warmth of the cozy flames. Jeremie let out a content sigh as he snuggled Aelita, the pink furred female could feel her emotions raging, but did she dare? What would happen if she did? What would his reaction be?


	17. Looking into the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko I wish I did but I do not. **Inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries** thank you for your time and attention.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I went on a mini vacation because my Uncle came to visit us. So I finally have time to update! Once again I am very sorry!

* * *

Chapter 17

Looking into the past

Aelita could hardly contain herself, she couldn't hold back any longer, finally she threw all caution into the wind and licked the side of Jeremie's muzzle. The male looked at her surprised, Aelita blushed a deep red trying not to meet Jeremie's gaze fearing that he was upset with her. Instead the blond furred male smiled and returned the _"kiss"_.

" I see they are very close." Midnight stated

" You have no idea." Yumi stated

" They have been for a long time." Ulrich added

A few hours later Midnight was laying by the fire as Odd and Zell conversed, Yumi and Ulrich snuggled as Jeremie and Aelita nipped at each others ears playfully. Midnight lifted his head hearing thunder echoed, he then put his head on his paws.

" So do you still wish to fight Lendar?" he asked

" It's our only way back home, so we have little choice." Aelita replied

Midnight nodded, the warriors were really serious about this, they really wanted to go back home, Midnight blame them at all.

" I will take you to his territory tomorrow, but I warn you Lendar is not one to take lightly. His powers are the strongest I have ever seen, so please do be careful." Midnight stated

" We will." Aelita replied

" You can count on that." Ulrich said

" I will fight beside all of you, but I can't say that I'll stand a chance against Lendar." Midnight said

The group was fast asleep after conversing for a couple of hours as the storm raged outside the cave. Zell rolled over in her sleep cuddling up against something soft. Jeremie moved a bit in his deep sleep his tail twitched as a light growl escaped him as Aelita slept beside him, after a few hours the storm died out, now the cave was silent except for Midnight's light snoring.

Morning came hours later with the sounds of singing birds outside the cave. Midnight awoke with a loud yawn, the dragon stood up and stretched which caused his stiff joints crack. Ulrich ears perked at the sounds, the brown furred male lifted his head and yawned, he nuzzled Yumi a couple times, the female responded with a yawn.

" Ulrich, look." Yumi said

Ulrich smiled when he saw Zell fast asleep with her head on Odd's side, both seemed rather cozy but everyone needed to be awake. Yumi stood up and stretched, she went over to Zell and shook her a few times.

" Morning Yumi." Zell greeted

" Good morning." Yumi replied

Zell then noticed her position, she quickly sat up blushing furiously, Yumi smiled as she shook Odd awake.

" Okay I'm up." Odd stated

" Good, we have a big day." Yumi replied

Jeremie could hear all noise so he decided he better wake up, he lifted his head finding Aelita next to him fast asleep, the male smiled as he nuzzled her lovingly. Aelita awoke with a yawn, she smiled as she nuzzled Jeremie a few times.

" I see everyone is awake, good we can set out early then." Midnight stated

Ulrich put on his backpack as Aelita stood up and stretched out her small furry body, Yumi made sure everyone was present as they left the cave. They set out along the forest path that was slightly wet from the rain from last night.

" Come, I shall lead you to Lendar's territory." Midnight said

The group followed Midnight along a small path, the ground was nice and soft below their paws. Aelita couldn't help but feel a strange feeling take over her, but this one was different, this feeling made her feel at peace as if she had earned ultimate happiness. This was indeed strange, why did this feeling come to her now? Lendar wasn't defeated, they weren't even close to his territory.

" Be careful my friends, it will get very hard to see as we get closer to Lendar's territory." Midnight stated

" Don't worry we'll be fine." Ulrich said

The others nodded understanding Midnight's warning as they continued their way through the forest. Aelita's gaze fell on Midnight's strides, it seemed so familiar to her as if she had seen it before. Her eyes suddenly squinted as her head started to pound a bit.

Flashback...

_Aelita's parents conversed with a woman that Aelita knew as Aunt Lena her mother's sister, the adults talked on the front porch of the log cabin dressed in coats, gloves, and scarves. Aelita giggled as she threw a stick into the air, a large German Shepard ran after it, Aelita clapped her gloved hands as the dog bound through the snow. An older male stood next to her also clapping joyfully, she knew him as her cousin Jason._

_" Come on Midnight, bring it back." Jason stated_

_The German Shepard grabbed the stick and ran back to the young children, he dropped the stick at Aelita's feet. The pink haired female patted the dog's head._

_" Good boy Midnight." Aelita said_

_" Let's do it again." Jason said_

_She tossed the stick in the air again, Midnight took after it quickly, Aelita laughed as she and Jason watched the dog run through the deep snow._

_" I enjoy playing fetch with Midnight." Aelita stated_

_" I love brining him over to play, after all your my favorite cousin." Jason said_

_Aelita giggled as Jason gave her a hug, the two have always gotten along very well._

_" Come inside you three, time to warm up." Franz called_

_" Coming Daddy." Aelita called back _

_Aelita and Jason ran toward the log cabin knowing that a nice warm fire and cozy blankets awaited them inside, Midnight bounded after them with the stick in his mouth._

End Flashback...

" Jason?" Aelita asked

The blue dragon turned and blinked at Aelita, his tail twitched a few times.

" How do you know my real name?" he asked

" You mean you don't remember me?" Aelita asked

" I know your name but you can't be the Aelita I knew, she disappeared years ago." Midnight replied

Aelita nodded slowly, Midnight stood shocked, how could this be?

" My word it is you, but how?" Midnight asked

" I'll explain everything later." Aelita replied

" Good idea, we're almost there so it's best we keep moving." Midnight said

Once again the group was off, the darkness of the thick forest made it very hard to navigate but they were safe for now. Aelita could feel that the group was not alone, something or someone was watching them


	18. A fate decided

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko I wish I did but I do not. **Inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries** thank you for your time and attention.

Author's Note: Over the weekend, Code: Pridelands got and more than likely surpassed **3,000 hits!** Thank you so much who have read this wonderful fic!

* * *

Chapter 18

A fate decided

" Here we are Lendar's territory." Midnight stated

" This place could use a woman's touch." Zell said

" And some sunlight." Aelita added

The group walked along the forest path slowly, Ulrich could sense that something was nearby, but he saw nothing as he looked around. Yumi took a good look around but she saw nothing as well, she wasn't about to shrug off her feelings, something was near, she could feel it. Ulrich let out a growl when he saw something, Aelita stopped and looked in all directions she turned and growled. A ball of black energy hit the ground in front of the group, Zell growled when she saw two gray eyes appear in the darkness of the trees.

" Looks like the warriors have come to visit me." a voice stated

" Save the chatter Lendar, we don't have the patience to listen to it." Midnight growled

" I see months of living in solitude have done nothing to slow that flaming tongue from insistently wagging." Lendar said

" Come out and fight, if you actually have the bravery to come out of you precious shadows." Midnight snarled

" Very well, weakling." Lendar replied

A blue lion came from the shadows, a light green mane moved in the breeze, several blue markings were on his strong body, a golden band was on his back leg as roman numerals sparkled on his tail.

" So you wish to challenge me do you? A waste of time I'd say." Lendar stated

" You afraid that you will be beaten?" Zell asked

" All of you will be killed so fast you wouldn't know what happened." Lendar growled

" You don't scare us." Ulrich stated

" All of you are simply foolish, prepare to die." Lendar snarled

Ulrich growled as he dug his claws in the dirt, Yumi crouched low to the ground with a low growl. Odd and Zell bared their teeth as they stood by Jeremie and Aelita. Midnight knew that he had to assist them, but Lendar had never lost a fight so who knew what could happen... Lendar spat a ball of energy at the group, they dodged by running in different directions, Midnight released a fireball from his mouth which hit Lendar on the side.

" You'll pay for that." the lion snarled

Midnight really didn't care what Lendar would do to him, he was ready to fight, the dragon was getting tired of Lendar ruling the forest. Odd and Zell ran forward and clawed Lendar's other side as Ulrich jumped up and clamped his jaw around Lendar's neck.

" You'll all die by my claws!" Lendar roared

Yumi clawed Lendar's shoulder as Aelita clawed his back leg, Jeremie ran forward and clawed Lendar's burnt side the blue lion roared loudly. He threw himself to the ground making Ulrich let go and tumble to the ground. Ulrich groaned as he got up again, Lendar spat another ball of energy at the group which hit Zell on the side, the female fell to the ground. Odd growled as he ran forward and clawed Lendar's left side, Ulrich slashed his claws across Lendar's shoulder with a roar.

_" We've got him on the ropes now."_ Midnight thought

Aelita ran toward Lendar and clawed his right shoulder, the elder lion roared as he slashed his long claws across the female's right leg. Aelita yelped as her leg began to bleed, Jeremie clawed the right side of Lendar's muzzle. Zell got back up to see that Ulrich and Yumi were attacking Lendar again, Midnight released another fireball that hit the burnt side yet again. Zell growled as she ran forward and clamped her jaw on Lendar's neck, the elder lion was about to fall over but Zell removed her jaw before he could.

" Prepare to be destroyed!" Lendar growled

Lendar spat a large ball of black energy at the group, they all jumped out of the way quickly. Aelita stumbled slightly when she landed, blood continued to run down her leg, she shook her head as her vision began to blur, but she stood back up after a moment. Midnight ran toward toward Lendar but the dragon was knocked to the ground by Lendar's mighty paw. Zell, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich were knocked to the ground as well, Lendar let out a roar of victory. Ulrich tried to stand back up but the brown furred male couldn't raise himself up onto his paws. Lendar turned his attention to Aelita and Jeremie, the elder lion started to advance toward the two, Jeremie put himself in front of Aelita. Lendar growled at the younger male, he glanced at Aelita who was feeling really light headed.

" Move boy." Lendar ordered

" You'll have to go through me." Jeremie replied

" That would only take one claw." Lendar laughed

Aelita was really getting tired of the elder lion, she stood up fully, Yumi gasped when she saw that blood had stained Aelita's back leg and she was still bleeding quite a bit. Aelita nudged Jeremie out of the way, she looked Lendar straight in the eyes.

" Looks like she knows who to assist. Come my girl, I can help you heal your wounds and if you are lucky XANA will let you live when he takes the rest your memory." Lendar stated

Aelita said nothing her eyes only looked at Lendar. she then let her head hang low, she felt a chill go down her spine feeling power build up inside her small body as she dug her claws into the dirt. Midnight groaned as he finally got up, Ulrich stood up slowly as Yumi, Odd and Zell returned to their feet. Ulrich saw Aelita standing in front of Lendar, when Zell saw this she was about to run toward them but Midnight stopped her.

" Stay here, Aelita wishes to fight him on her own." Midnight stated


	19. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko I wish I did but I do not. **Inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries** thank you for your time and attention. I'm sorry to say this but, this wonderful fanfiction is coming to an end... I don't want it to but sadly it is... BIG thanks to Mewberries for inspiration, thanks to readers and reviewers! I hope you all have enjoyed this fic!

* * *

Chapter 19

The Final Battle

Zell blinked, did she hear Midnight correctly? Aelita wanted to face Lendar? Was the girl nuts? She could easily get herself killed by the elder lion! And why Midnight stopping her? So Aelita could be destroyed? This made no sense at all!

" But she'll be killed if she fights him." Zell argued

" She'll be fine, she has never let us down." Ulrich stated

" She knows what she's doing." Yumi agreed

Aelita still had her head low, Lendar smirked to himself when Jeremie stepped back a couple times, to Lendar this meant that he may get his prize after all. For Jeremie he could sense all the power that was growing in Aelita, he knew that she knew what she was doing, he head complete faith in her.

" So what do you choose? A life where your talents are being wasted? Or live among the greatest evil?" Lendar asked

Aelita still said nothing, her eyes were still closed as Lendar waited for a reply from the younger lion, Aelita could feel incredible power building inside of her, she hasn't felt this much power in a long time, then a voice in her head came to her.

_" You are a true warrior, you may not seem like one to others but I see who you are. You are capable of more things than you can imagine, all you need to do is look deep inside yourself. You have many powers that are locked but once you see what warrior you can truly be you will unlock them for good. Forget everything you thought you knew, only through forgetting can your true power reveal itself. Now it is the time to unleash the true warrior within you!"_

Aelita raised her head releasing a large ball of purple energy from her mouth, the immense energy hit Lendar in the chest causing the elder lion to fall to the ground. Aelita fell to her side, her green eyes weakly blinked as Jeremie stood right by her to make sure she was okay. Lendar growled as he weakly stood up, his evil gaze fell on Jeremie and Aelita, the elder lion roared loudly.

" You two will die!" Lendar snarled

Jeremie stood his ground as Lendar advanced toward him but two roars sounded, Lendar stopped and looked over his shoulder. Suddenly two lions knocked Lendar to the ground, Lendar snarled when he saw the two. One lion was covered with beautiful pink fur with purple fur on her ears and paws, the other lion was light gray with a dark gray mane with a pair of glasses on his nose.

" You leave these warriors alone Lendar, they have done nothing to you." the male growled

" They challenged me, plus XANA deserves to be freed from his prison." Lendar stated standing up

" Then you'll have to fight us then, there is no way that you will have Aelita." the female snarled

Jeremie stayed with Aelita as the others ran over to him, Ulrich took out the First Aid Kit from his backpack and began taking care of Aelita's wound. Jeremie wondered how the two lions knew Aelita, were they old friends or family like Midnight? Ulrich too wondered but he couldn't distract himself from his work, he smiled when he finished putting bandages on Aelita's leg.

" Are those the two lions you told us about Zell?" Odd asked

" Yes they are, but I've never seen them together." Zell said

The group watched as the three lions fought all of them had great power, but the warriors could tell that Lendar was having a very tough time fighting as he was greatly weakened by Aelita's attack.

" I've never seen Aelita ever do that before, sure there's her attacks on Lyoko but she's never done something like that." Yumi stated

" Must be an ability she gained through being here for so long." Midnight said

" Must be, because we have never seen it." Odd said

The group turned when they heard Lendar roar, they stayed close together thinking that Lendar had won but instead they saw the blue lion fall to the ground with a thud. The two lions walked over to the warriors, the female sat down by Aelita and snuggled her as the male sat down.

" I'm so glad to see her again...well you get my meaning." the female stated

" It's okay dear, after all you were taken away when she was young." the male replied

" How do you know Aelita?" Ulrich asked

" We're her parents." the two replied

Jeremie's eyes widened as he sat by Aelita's out cold form, he pushed his glasses up his nos a bit as they were sliding down a bit.

" How's that possible? Her mother was captured years ago, she even had a vision about it." Jeremie asked

" I escaped from the facility that I was taken to, they even injected a strange serum to keep me from aging so my memory wouldn't start to fade. When I escaped a nurse took it out of my system when I got to the nearest hospital." the female lion replied

" And when she went looking for me and Aelita in the factory XANA sent her here just like you kids were." the male added

" So you are Franz Hopper?" Yumi asked

The male lion nodded, Jeremie blinked at this new information, it did make sense but one thing didn't... how could they see him on Lyoko?

" What about seeing you on Lyoko?" Jeremie asked

" I could only send so much there, I need to keep an eye on my daughter." Franz replied

" So, then who are you?" Zell asked

" I'm Antea, I'm sorry if this is too much for all of you." the female replied

" No it's okay, we're just surprised that's all." Odd said

" We better go somewhere safe in case Lendar hasn't been truly defeated." Midnight stated

" Good idea dear." Antea replied

" What about us going back home?" Zell asked

" The portal only opens when all warriors are able to leave." Franz replied

Jeremie put Aelita on his back as Franz and Antea lead the way, Midnight followed right behind them, Yumi, Ulrich, Zell and Odd followed without another word. Jeremie slightly smiled when Aelita moved her head with a groan, but she did not awake.

_" She has no idea how proud I am of her right now." _Jeremie thought


	20. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko I wish I did but I do not. **Inspiration for this fic is thanks to Mewberries** thank you for your time and attention. I'm sorry to say this but, this wonderful fanfiction is coming to an end... I don't want it to but sadly it is... BIG thanks to Mewberries for inspiration, thanks to readers and reviewers! I hope you all have enjoyed this fic!

* * *

Chapter 20

Home Sweet Home

The group finally found a cave after wandering about the forest for over an hour, Jeremie put Aelita down carefully as Ulrich started a small fire to keep the cave warm. Franz and Antea laid down as Zell and Odd found comfortable spots to lay down. Ulrich got comfortable by the fire as Yumi laid down next to him.

" This should be a good place to stay until the portal opens." Franz stated

" I can't wait to go back home." Odd said

" Since we'll be sent home, will you two be able to leave as well?" Yumi asked

" We'll be able to." Franz replied

" I guess Aelita will be with you instead of staying at Kadic." Jeremie said sadly

" We have talked about that, we decided that she can stay there until she passes through." Franz replied

" Really?" Jeremie asked

" We wouldn't want to separate two lovers as close as you two." Antea stated

Jeremie blushed a bit, but he knew that it was true, he was very close to Aelita he has been since the beginning. He nuzzled Aelita lovingly as the others started to fall asleep one by one, Jeremie yawned as he put his head by Aelita's and fell into a deep sleep. Morning came hours later, the sun lighting up the sky, Midnight yawned as he lifted his head, the dragon found Franz and Antea were awake.

" Morning." Midnight greeted

" Good morning." Antea replied

Midnight stretched as the two adults went back to snuggling, soon Ulrich and Yumi awoke when they heard Midnight's cracking joints. Ulrich smiled as he liked the side of Yumi's muzzle, the female returned the favor as Zell and Odd awoke with big yawns. Jeremie lifted his head with a loud yawn, the male stood up and stretched out his small body.

" Morning dear." Antea greeted

Jeremie look to Aelita who was still laying where he had set her the day before, Jeremie smiled when he saw that the female was resting peacefully, he was glad to see that she was okay. Jeremie then sat down by Aelita's resting body as the fire burned brightly in the large cave. Ulrich and Yumi nuzzled as Midnight watched the fire burn, Zell sighed to herself as she laid a couple feel away from Odd, she did like him but did he like her?

Zell moved closer to the purple furred male, he only stretched a bit not seeming to mind. Zell put her head by Odd's, she smiled when her tail found itself by Odd's tail, the male tried not to blush. He then decided to throw all caution aside, Odd snuggled Zell a couple times.

" Looks like Odd has finally found someone." Ulrich stated

" Seems like it." Yumi replied

Aelita moved slightly with a groan, her head moved a couple times as her eyebrows twitched, the group turned their attention to see Aelita open her eyes and smile.

" Are you okay Aelita?" Jeremie asked

" A little sore, but I'm fine." Aelita replied

" That's great news." Antea stated

Aelita's ear twitched, she knew that voice somehow, she turned to see the older couple laying by the fire, Aelita's eyes widened as a wider smile greeted her furry features.

" Mom? Daddy?" Aelita asked

The two lions nodded, Aelita nuzzled the two purring loudly as she did so.

" It's so good to see my baby girl again." Antea stated

" I missed you so much." Aelita said

" But what happened after I was captured?" Antea asked

" Yeah, you did say you would explain things." Midnight said

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd explained everything that had happened since Jeremie came across the supercomputer, Antea smiled.

" So that's what happened." Antea stated

" I had no choice dear, they would have captured us as well, I didn't want that happening to Aelita." Franz said

" It's okay dear, you were looking out for her safety." Antea replied

Midnight sat up suddenly with his head slightly raised, his spiked tail twitched back and forth in a manner that the others haven't seen before.

" The portal, it's opening we must get going right now!" Midnight said

Jeremie helped Aelita onto her feet as Ulrich grabbed his backpack, the group ran out of the cave quickly all of their eyes set forward. Jeremie ran by Aelita making sure she would faint, after all she just came to, Franz and Antea ran ahead of the group since they knew where the portal is located.

" Where is it? I don't see anything." Odd asked

" The portal was drawn upon an ancient boulder back when XANA first created this place, we better get there quickly or it will close." Midnight replied

" There it is, I see it." Zell said

Franz and Antea stopped letting Midnight jump through, Odd and Zell were right behind the dragon, Yumi and Ulrich bounded across the grass and jumped right through without difficulty.

" You two go, we'll be right behind you." Jeremie said

Franz and Antea nodded as they jumped through safely, Jeremie gave Aelita a smile, the female smiled back. The two jumped right into the portal, not even a moment later it disappeared into the boulder. Aelita groaned as she moved slightly, her joints were quite stiff and her head felt very heavy for some reason. She opened her eyes after laying on a hard surface for who knows how long, she found herself on the floor of the supercomputer room. She saw the others waking up as well, Yumi hugged Ulrich when the male sat up apparently they were both glad to be back home. Aelita hugged Jeremie when she found him, the male let out a content sigh.

" Where's Zell?" Odd asked

" Over here." a voice replied

Odd turned to see a girl with shoulder-length black hair, she wore a purple shirt and jeans she giggled as Odd hugged her tightly. They were finally home, but there was a lot to do and find out before leaving the factory for the final time...


	21. Life's New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko I wish I did but I do not. Thank you for your time and attention. Now I'd like to thank these loyal readers and reviewers:

**Mewberries**

**FanFiction Writer 22**

**Sessho's Gal**

**GhostDragon269**

**Captain Mayhem**

**The Mad shoe1**

* * *

Chapter 21

Life's New Beginning

Ulrich and Yumi smiled at one another when Odd finally let go of Zell after giving her a tight hug, the female giggled when she saw that her glasses were slightly fogged. Odd raised an eyebrow, he knew that Zell was wearing glasses during their time on the replica.

" You weren't wearing those glasses on the replica Zell." Odd pointed out

" I don't need them to see, just to read and watch TV." Zell replied

Aelita turned when she saw a brown haired male stand up slowly, the male was shorter than Ulrich by a few inches, he wore a blue shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

" Jason?" Aelita asked

" I can't believe I'm finally back to normal." the male said

Odd helped Zell onto her feet as Ulrich helped Yumi up, Jeremie smiled as he helped Aelita up slowly. The pink haired female looked around the room, she then spotted Franz helping Antea up, she ran up to her family and hugged them tightly.

" I can't believe we're finally back after all this time." Franz stated

" And we have our daughter back too." Antea added

Jeremie smiled to himself as he walked over to the supercomputer and pulled down the lever, Aelita let go of her parents when she heard this.

" How do you feel Aelita?" Jeremie asked

Aelita stood mesmerized, she didn't feel light headed or anything she was finally free from XANA, she ran over to Jeremie and hugged the male tightly, the blond male returned the hug and added a kiss on her cheek.

" I wonder how long we've been gone." Odd stated

Jeremie found his laptop bag on the floor, he opened it pulling out his laptop, his eyes widened when he looked at the screen.

" According to this we have only been gone a day." Jeremie stated

" Good, I can just tell my parents I spent the night with Aelita." Yumi said

The group turned suddenly when a sound greeted the drafty factory, it sounded like a jingle of a small bell. A small calico cat wearing a purple collar ran into the room, the cat jumped into Zell's arms.

" Kalie, my baby little kitty, I've missed you so much." Zell stated

The cat purred loudly as Zell hugged her and petted her soft fur, Aelita smiled as she turned to her parents.

" Where will you two stay?" Aelita asked

" We can fix up the old house, with your mother's help it'll be good as new in no time." Franz replied

" That's great news, Aelita will be able to visit on weekends and stay with you for the holidays." Ulrich stated

The group exited the factory more than glad to be finally home at last, Jason took a deep breath as they stepped outside the male stretched. He was really glad to be back home after being trapped on the replica for so long.

" Though I didn't mind being a dragon, it's good to be back home." Jason stated

" I do admit it was kind of cool being a lion for a while." Odd said

" I'd like to stay but I have to go home before my parents call the police." Yumi stated

" I'll walk with you." Ulrich said

The two walked off holding hands as Franz and Antea headed off to start their work on the old house. Odd and Zell hugged before Zell headed home with Kalie, Jeremie and Aelita went to the school to rest from their long and tiring adventure.

Two days later...

Odd and Zell sat on the bench snuggling with one another as the blue sky above them held a few clouds that moved slowly by, Odd smiled to himself as he conversed with the female.

" I'm surprised that you accept me like my friends do." Odd stated

" You're unique Odd, it's better than having a guy that's normal every part of the day." Zell replied

" True, I've never been normal." Odd said

" I wouldn't have you any other way." Zell stated

Odd snuggled Zell lovingly, the female let out a content sigh at this, Odd turned his head in the direction of the old oak tree seeing Yumi and Ulrich relaxing under it.

" Ulrich would you stop it." Yumi said blushing

" Sorry I can't do that, Grandpa said we Sterns are romancers and I live up to that." Ulrich replied

Yumi blushed a even darker shade of red as she cuddled closer to Ulrich, the male smiled as he looked to the sky, he found himself so much happier and he was glad for it.

" I wonder what Einstein is up to." Yumi stated

" Not sure, the last I knew he and Aelita were at the park." Ulrich replied

" Knowing Jeremie he's romancing Aelita yet again." Yumi said

In the park...

Jeremie smiled as he sat by Aelita, the two were seated on a park bench, Aelita was blushing a deep red as she held a small box in her hands.

" Jeremie, I don't deserve something like this." Aelita stated

" Of course you do, besides my mother told me to give it to someone special and you're it." Jeremie replied

Jeremie smiled as he put the necklace around Aelita's neck, the pink haired female smiled as she cuddled close to Jeremie, the male couldn't help but smile back.

" You have made me so happy Aelita." Jeremie stated

" If it wasn't for you Jeremie, I wouldn't be here, so I should be saying that." Aelita replied

" I just somehow knew that you were a real person." Jeremie said modestly

" Don't be so modest Jeremie, you know that you did a great thing for me, you gave me my life back." Aelita said

Jeremie smiled as Aelita snuggled herself even closer to him, the female looked down at her necklace as the heart-shaped charm sparkled in the sunlight. Jeremie looked to the sky, he couldn't help but let his smile widen as he looked back to Aelita.

" Our lives will be great from now on." Jeremie stated

" My life has been great since I met you, it just keeps getting better everyday." Aelita replied

Jeremie smiled as Aelita put her head on his shoulder, the female contently sighed as a cloud made its way across the blue sky quickly, things would get much better for the Lyoko Warriors.

**THE END**

* * *

_sniff_ Well it's finished... I am very glad that this fic was loved so much! Though I am very sad that it's completed now, I close it knowing that it was greatly loved by fans alike. I hope that you like it as much as I love it! A record-breaking fanfiction like this will NEVER leave my heart, I will keep the written version and always read the typed whenever I can! Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, alerted, and faved this wonderful fanfiction! I close it with a heavy heart, but an open mind, I will honor this fanfiction forever!

* * *


End file.
